Fairy Tail: Dragon Slayer del apocalipsis
by keiko-shiro
Summary: Un nuevo Dragon Slayer aparece en Magnolia y al parecer tiene algo que ver con el mago oscuro más fuerte de todos; Zeref. ¿Que tiene que ver Kira con él?
1. La chica de la capucha

La chica de la capucha

Varias miradas se posaban en la misma persona. Los habitantes de Magnolia no podían evitar posar su mirada en aquella chica. Su presencia era muy notable a pesar que escondía la mitad de su rostro con una capucha azul oscuro. Sus largos cabellos negros terminaban justo a la cintura con las puntas azul eléctrico y vestía sus usuales shorts cortos junto a una blusa negra con líneas negras en espiral por toda la prenda que contenía un escote en V y calzaba unas botas negras por debajo de las rodillas. Todos los que la veían pasar reflejaban una mirada de confusión e intriga por saber quién era aquella persona a la que nos e le veían los ojos. Muchos murmuraban que seguro se trataría de algún mago, pero no mostraba señas de alguna marca de gremio por lo que solo se mantuvieron con la duda en sus mentes.

La desconocida caminó por las calles sin rumbo fijo hasta parar frente a un gremio. Alzó la vista y observó con detenimiento la bandera ondeante que reflejaba el emblema del lugar.

\- Fairy Tail – musitó para sí misma. Los miembros de ese gremio le habían ocasionado problemas con su entrenamiento. Más de tres ocasiones sus miembros fueron responsables de que no completara su entrenamiento derrotando monstruos o gremios oscuros. Le causaba una ligera molestia tener que viajar tanto para encontrarse que su objetivo ya ha sido eliminado. Simplemente fastidioso.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron con brusquedad dando paso a un chico y una chica acompañados de un exceed azul. Los tres reían y se veían emocionados que casi no se dan cuenta de la persona frente a ellos. Pararon en seco y observaron a la chica de la capucha.

\- Eh ¿Deseas algo? – preguntó la chica rubia de ojos chocolates. La encapuchada fijó su vista al chico y al gato azul. El chico de cabello rosa y ojos oscuros la miró con curiosidad ante su silencio. Ella captó el efluvio que él emanaba y supo de inmediato que se trataba de un Dragon Slayer. Antes de que él notara algo en ella decidió alejarse, no sin antes contestarles.

\- Que no se metan en los asuntos de otros – se alejó dejando a los tres presentes confundidos. ¿De qué fue eso?

Unos minutos después ella se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque esperando a alguien.

\- Kira, perdón por hacerte esperar – una tierna voz rompió el silencio a lo que la nombrada alzó el rostro para ver la fuente del ruido. Una linda exceed rosa con grandes ojos azules se postraba frente a ella con cara de disculpa. Un leve rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas en señal de estar apenada.

\- No importa, Jill – se inclinó para tocar la cabeza de su linda y adorable amiga, la cual sonrió de alegría. Ahora las dos caminaban por las calles ya un poco oscuras gracias a que el sol se escondía por las montañas dando paso a la luna.

Kira escuchó las risas y correteos de unos niños, no les tomó importancia hasta que uno de ellos chocó con ella haciendo que ambos cayeran.

\- Ay, eso dolió – se quejó un pequeño sobándose la cabeza. – Lo siento ¿Está usted bien? – Kira alzó el rostro para responder pero cerró la boca al notar la cara aterrorizada del niño. Su capucha se había caído y ahora dejando al descubierto sus peculiares ojos. Su color de un rojo carmesí al igual que la sangre y pupilas verticales al igual que las de un animal. El niño se paró con rapidez y salió corriendo muy asustado gritando incoherencias sobre demonios y vampiros.

\- Eso fue grosero – se quejó la exceed entregándole la capucha a su compañera.

\- Estoy acostumbrada a eso – se colocó la capucha y cubrió su rostro como normalmente lo hacía.

\- Tus ojos son muy lindos. Muy peculiares, pero lindos – bufó con un leve puchero.

\- Solo tú piensas eso, Jill. Los demás piensan que son terroríficos, siempre ha sido así – se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ese tema ya no le importaba desde hace tiempo.

\- Tienes un rostro muy hermoso, tus ojos solo le añaden un atisbo de excentricidad.

\- Es lo mismo que decir que dan miedo – elevó un poco la comisura de su labio para mostrar una leve sonrisa.

\- No es lo mismo – reprochó. Quería que su mejor amiga y compañera supiera que ella era una mujer hermosa, pero nadie además de ella se daba el lujo de observarla con detenimiento, ya que tan solo veían sus ojos y corrían asustados.

\- Dejemos eso de lado ¿Quieres? Hay que encontrar donde pasar la noche – miró hacia el cielo que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo más.

Varios minutos después, encontraron una pequeña posada donde pasar la noche y así, al día siguiente siguieron su camino sin curso alguno. Ellas no pertenecían a ningún gremio, ya que Kira no comprendía del todo el significado de la palabra "familia". Ella no había sido criada como cualquier niño, sino más bien su vida fue a base de entrenamientos rigurosos donde no cabía demasiado cariño en su vida. No es que no tuviera sentimientos, simplemente no los expresaba con mucha frecuencia ya que no le parecían vitales en su vida. Fue hasta que Jill entró a su vida que pudo conocer más sobre emociones desconocidas para ella y sentir el placer de la compañía.

Cuando entraron a un bar a lo largo del día no pudieron evitar escuchar las quejas de las personas al saber que un monstruo rondaba la ciudad. Pensó que sería un pequeño entrenamiento ya que hacía 1 semana que no luchaba con nada. Preguntó por donde podría encontrarlo y cuando obtuvo su respuesta se dirigió hacia allá.

\- El bosque es muy grande, Kira – recordó su compañera mientras se alejaban en dirección al bosque.

\- Lo encontraré – aseguró mientras se adentraban en él. Jill suspiró pero no comentó nada más. Ambas sabían que Kira no poseía un olfato digno, pero era lo suficientemente potente para rastrear unas cuantas cosas que fueran recientes. La chica olfateó en el aire y caminó seguida por la exceed. Minutos más tarde, casi al centro del bosque se escuchaban varias voces de chicos que parecían reñir sobre algo. Ambas se acercaron sigilosamente hasta esconderse detrás de un arbusto y poder observar.

Se trataba de dos chicos y dos gatos exceed. Uno era alto, rubio de ojos azules mientras que el otro tenía la misma estatura pero poseía el cabello negro con ojos color vino. Un gato era color rojo mientras el otro era verde pero vestía un traje rosa de rana.

\- ¿Seguro que es por acá? – preguntó el chico de cabellos negros.

\- Claro que sí, mi olfato no me falla – se mofó el rubio mientras el gato rojo asentía con orgullo. Siguieron caminando guiándose por el olfato del chico rubio. Mientras, Kira y Jill los seguían sin ser detectadas por entre los arbustos. Sabían que sería más rápido si ellos las guiaban hacia su objetivo.

Caminaron por un tiempo mientras el rubio olfateaba el aire a cada minuto, los guiaba hacia donde el olor se hacía más fuerte. Encontraron una enorme laguna rodeada de abundantes flores y contenía una vista espectacular. No se detuvieron a admirar nada más ya que justo frente al lago, un enorme monstruo se postraba mostrando los colmillos. Parecía un gorila enorme con pelaje blanco y gris, tenía dos cuernos curvos en lo más alto de la cabeza y mostraba sus largos incisivos y enormes garras. Emitió un fuerte rugido agudo, el cual hizo que todos los ahí presentes se taparan los oídos. Los dos chicos se pusieron en posición de ataque mientras Kira le pedía a Jill que la elevara. La exceed sacó sus alas y tomó a su compañera del brazo para así alzar el vuelo y dejarla en la copa de un frondoso y enorme árbol.

\- Tu puedes Sting-Kun – Aclamaba el gato rojo con la mano alzada.

\- Frosch piensa lo mismo para Rouge – Sonreía el lindo gato vestido de rana.

Sting y Rouge sonrieron y se lanzaron hacia el monstruo. El gorila aspiró con fuerza y emitió un fuerte rugido cargado de poder. Sting y Rouge lograron esquivarlo con rapidez pero se dieron cuenta muy tarde que ese ataque ahora se dirigía hacia sus exceeds.

\- ¡Lector! ¡Frosch! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras observaban a los gatos que se encontraban paralizados.

Una veloz sombra pasó entre los magos haciendo que se sorprendieran, en casi el mismo instante una chica con capucha se paró frente a los exceeds y alzó una sola mano. Emitió de su palma una luz oscura donde de inmediato el rugido del monstruo se redirigió hacia él mismo destruyéndolo por completo. Kira resopló al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano y veía a los magos acercarse.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres tú? – exigió el rubio asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Rouge – lloriqueó el gato verde lanzándose a los brazos de su compañero. Este solo lo abrazó para reconfortarlo.

\- Deberían ver más a su alrededor – argumentó Kira mientras se giraba hacia el gato rojo que parecía estupefacto. Le toco la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa mínima. – Por poco ellos salen heridos – dicho esto, Jill bajó volando hasta situarse a un lado de la encapuchada.

\- Disculpen si interrumpimos, pero ese monstruo era nuestro objetivo desde antes – sonrió con disculpa.

\- ¿Un exceed? – Sting miró con detenimiento a la gatita rosa - ¿Eres un Dragon Slayer? – volvió su vista a Kira que se encogía de hombros como asentimiento.

\- Si no hay más que hacer, me retiro – Inició su avance junto con la gata mágica hasta que Sting recobró la compostura.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Kira se detuvo y giró de medio lado.

\- No es necesario decirte si es la última vez que nos vemos – Los magos fruncieron el ceño ante tal persona misteriosa.

\- La próxima vez entonces, y por cierto… Gracias – Habló Rouge con su usual inexpresividad. Kira asintió una vez y regresó a su caminata dejando a dos magos y dos gatos muy intrigados.


	2. Intriga

Intriga

En la ciudad de Magnolia, justo dentro de un gremio se encontraba una rubia de ojos chocolates con la mirada perdida. Parecía pensar sobre algo que no le encontraba respuesta.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Lucy? – Interrumpió una chica pelirroja con su usual armadura. La mencionada regresó en sí y sonrió tranquilizador-amente.

\- Solo pensaba en una persona – respondió. Un gato azul se acercó a ella con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

\- ¿Lucy ya tienes novio? – La rubia lo golpeó en la cabeza causándole un enorme chichón.

\- No, Happy. Hablo de la chica que estaba frente al gremio – volvió a adoptar su pose pensativa.

\- ¿Se te hace conocida o algo? – preguntó Gray. Natsu, que allí se encontraba se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Nunca la había visto, pero parece que ella si nos conoce – explicó Lucy. Nadie tenía más que decir, si bien se preguntaban quien había sido aquella persona no le tomaron importancia de más. Decidieron cambiar de tema y hablar sobre su siguiente misión, Erza había escogido una donde tardarían al menos una semana, pero pagaba lo suficiente para que todos pagaran sus deudas. Wendy, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu y los exceeds salieron del gremio para emprender su viaje.

Por otro lado, en el gran bosque de Magnolia, recostada cómodamente sobre la rama de un árbol se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros con azul, cubriéndole el rostro su característica capucha oscura. Jill descansaba al igual que ella, jugando con una mariposa que se posó sobre su cabeza. Kira disfrutaba del silencio y tranquilidad que el día le brindaba, le encantaba sentir el suave viento soplar sobre su rostro y que jugara con su cabellos. Se descubrió el rostro mandando su capucha por detrás de la cabeza, dejando a la vista sus extraños ojos sangre y dejando al aire libre sus brillantes cabellos azabaches. Suspiró de relajación y cerró los ojos para tomar una pequeña siesta, después de todo ya estaba por anochecer y ellas no tenían donde dormir. Quedarse unos días en el bosque no les era ningún problema, estaban acostumbradas a dormir en los lugares más incómodos e inhóspitos que se puedan conocer, el estar viajando alrededor del mundo les había dado mucha experiencia en cuanto al mundo, no les hacía falta dinero, si querían comer simplemente Kira se encargaba de cazar, si estaban cansadas podían dormir en la copa de los árboles y sentirse completamente relajadas. Claro, que no necesitaran dinero para sobrevivir no quería decir que no lo tenían, en casi todas sus misiones donde destruían monstruos las personas se sentían tan agradecidas que les daban una generosa recompensa. Lo gastaban normalmente como en comida, hospedaje (aunque solo se quedaban en un lugar poco tiempo), ropa y uno que otro transporte.

La misión de ahora había sido demasiado fácil, por lo que tenía que encontrar otro objeto para poder entrenar y cumplir lo que su padre adoptivo le impuso; volverse la Dragon Slayer más fuerte.

Hasta ahora sus entrenamientos daban frutos y no tenía demasiadas dificultades con demonios o monstruos de gran poder, solo los demonios más fuertes invocados del libro de Zeref podría darle serios problemas, hasta ahora, Kira podría fácilmente categorizar en un mago clase S… pero eso a ella no le importaba.

\- ¿Nos iremos pronto, Kira? – Jill rompió el silencio con su tierna voz.

Kira abrió despacio los ojos y la miró por unos segundos.

\- No hay mucho por hacer aquí ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – la gatita rosa jugó con sus manos algo nerviosa. Un gesto raro en ella ya que nunca actuaba nerviosa con su amiga.

\- Bueno yo… - empezó a decir sin despegar la vista de sus manos – Estaba pensando que hace mucho que no nos tomamos un descanso… y esta ciudad es muy bonita y… - alzó la vista con timidez para ver a la maga que la miraba impasible. Para sorpresa de ella, Kira asintió levemente y volvió a recargarse y cerrar los ojos.

\- Sabes muy bien cuál es nuestra meta – un sentimiento de desilusión pasó por la mente de la exceed. Comprendía bien que estaban allí para que Kira se hiciese más fuerte y cumplir la demanda de su dragón, pero realmente quería poder estar en una ciudad sin tener que luchar todo el tiempo. – Aunque un pequeño descanso no es malo de vez en cuando – La gatita alzó el rostro con sorpresa para toparse con una linda sonrisa torcida de parte de Kira que dejaba ver como un colmillo sobresalía de su boca. Ella se abalanzó sobre la maga y sonrió abiertamente mientras la abrazaba con cariño. Kira le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza hasta que Jill decidió soltarla y volverse a acomodar en su rama, ahora para dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kira despertó a la defensiva gracias a dos voces algo ruidosas. Miró hacia Jill y se alivió de verla dormir plácidamente, se acomodó de tal forma que quedó acuclillada sobre la rama, lista para saltar o atacar de ser necesario. Dirigió su vista hacia abajo donde provenían aquellas voces y se sorprendió un poco al ver a un chico rubio acompañado de un gato rojo. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrar por que ellos se encontraban allí.

\- Si pudiera encontrar un leve rastro, sería suficiente – se quejaba el mago mientras olfateaba en el aire.

\- No entendí muy bien el porqué la quieres encontrar – el gato inclinaba su cabeza en signo de duda.

\- Sentí algo muy extraño en ella – explicó mientras avanzaban. Ahora estaban justo debajo de donde Kira y Jill se encontraban, sería cuestión de tiempo que Sting las encontrara.

\- ¿Algo extraño? – Esta vez, Jill se despertó poco a poco por las voces. Al principio pareció desconcertada y miró con alarma en sus ojos a Kira, la cual solo puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio. Jill asintió y comprendió más la situación, cuidadosamente, se asomó para ver a los que se encontraban debajo de ellas.

\- Creo que es un Dragon Slayer – comenzó y frunció el ceño – pero hay algo, ayer sentí un ligero olor a Zeref.

\- ¡¿Zeref?! – El gato abrió con sorpresa los ojos ante aquello. Jill giró su cabeza hacia Kira y esta solo escuchaba sin mostrar expresión alguna. - ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con Zeref?

\- No lo sé, fue casi imperceptible. Podría haberlo imaginado – Sting se recargó en el árbol donde Kira y Jill se encontraban y se cruzó de brazos.

\- No hubo conversación por unos segundos hasta que Sting se irguió y olfateó con insistencia el aire.

\- ¿Ya percibiste algo? – El mago asintió en respuesta. Kira supo que esa era su señal para actuar. Se colocó su capucha y se cubrió con ella los ojos y parte del cabello. Jill creyó que era hora de alejarse del lugar sin ser vistas, pero quedó casi pasmada al percibir como Kira bajaba de un salto de su rama.

Aterrizó con la gracia de un felino justo frente al mago. Ambos, el exceed y su amigo se sobresaltaron y retrocedieron ante la figura que se postraba frente a ellos. No fue hasta que Kira se irguió y Jill llegó a su lado que la reconoció.

\- ¡Tú! – Sting la señaló con el dedo. Kira se limitó a observarlo sin emitir sonido alguno. – ¡Te he estado buscando desde hace horas!

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó Kira con su voz suave como la seda.

\- Dime de una vez quién diablos eres – su actitud arrogante y autoritaria molestó un poco a Kira haciéndola fruncir el entrecejo. Antes de contestarle sintió otra presencia en el lugar. En ese instante una cabellera negra salió entre los arbustos acompañado por un gato vestido de rana.

\- Al fin te encontramos – dijo mirando a su amigo rubio. El interpelado bufó pero sin despegar su vista de la encapuchada. Rogue siguió su mirada y se unió a su compañero para exigir el nombre de la joven. Gracias a su sensible sentido auditivo, había escuchado el breve intercambio de palabras entre ambos haciendo que estuviera al tanto de lo sucedido.

\- Es la chica de ayer – habló con entusiasmo el lindo gato verde.

Kira casi sonríe ante su entusiasta tono de voz. Si había algo que le alegraba o subía el ánimo, eran los lindos exceeds. Por alguna razón le parecían de lo más tiernos, su tierna compañera exceed le había causado esa fascinación a los extraños gatos mágicos.

\- ¿Por qué estará vestido así? – preguntó la gatita en voz alta. Ninguno de los dos exceeds se habían percatado del todo en su apariencia. La observaron bien y no pudieron evitar el pequeño sonrojo en sus lindas caritas, sobre todo por parte del gato rojo, Lector.

\- ¿No nos piensas decir quién eres? – insistió el rubio con los brazos cruzados. Rogue se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo un poco. Kira desvió su mirada del gato al presuntuoso y molesto chico, quería simplemente alejarse sin decirle nada, pero por otra parte, había prometido al peli negro decirle su nombre la próxima vez que se encontraran y Kira nunca rompe una promesa. Suspiró con desgana y optó por decirles lo más simple.

\- Mi nombre es Kira y ella es mi compañera, Jill – señalo a la linda gatita que respondió saludándolos alegremente. – Soy una Dragon Slayer del apocalipsis.

\- ¿Apocalipsis?- preguntó incrédulo el chico de ojos azules. Kira asintió como afirmativa.

\- Ya veo, eso explica la familiaridad del olor – empezó Rogue

\- Pero hay algo más… - Sting entrecerró los ojos pensando en lo que había sentido el día anterior. Lo sentía en la chica pero de una forma mínima, una milésima de fracción en su presencia. Decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora.

\- ¿Perteneces a algún gremio? – preguntó el exceed verde. Le agradaba aquella entraña, no solo por haberle salvado la vida, si no porque a pesar de que ocultaba su rostro en aquella capucha, ella parecía una buena persona.

Kira negó con la cabeza – Nunca nos quedamos mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar.

\- Decidimos quedarnos aquí un tiempo para descansar, esta ciudad es muy linda – la mirada de la gatita rosa se mostraba soñadora. Le había encantado todo de la ciudad de Magnolia, era muy limpia y las personas amables.

\- ¿Piensan quedarse mucho tiempo? – preguntó esta vez el gato rojo. Kira lo evaluó unos segundos y no tardó nada en comprender que tenía el mismo temperamento arrogante y orgulloso que su compañero rubio.

\- No lo sé, si no se presentan amenazas o algo interesante no veo el motivo por el cual quedarnos – Jill rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de Kira. Siempre esperando un buen desafío o entrenar hasta caer agotada. Jill reconocía que la Dragon Slayer era muy poderosa, pero no comprendía del todo el por qué quería ser más fuerte a pesar que muy pocos podían darle batalla.

\- Parece que te entrenas bien – observó Sting barriéndola con la mirada. Casi pudo sentir un tic facial a la examinadora mirada del rubio, nadie nunca le había recorrido así con la mirada sin salir herido.

\- Quisiera decir lo mismo

\- ¿Cómo? – Kira sonrió con ironía haciendo que Sting se molestara.

\- Tu poder mágico no me sorprende para nada – se burló Kira cruzándose de brazos. Jill reía divertida mientras Rogue solo cabeceaba con una microscópica sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Acaso quieres pelea? – Retó Sting sintiéndose claramente ofendido. Lector lo apoyaba dándole ánimos para que demostrase su poder.

\- No quiero perder mi tiempo – resopló la chica a lo que hizo enfurecer más al que se encontraba frente a ella.

Mientras Sting le insistía a Kira para que pelearan y ella solo negaba con burla, Jill se acercó a Rogue y los exceeds para hacerles un cuestionamiento.

\- ¿Ustedes pertenecen a Fairy Tail de casualidad? – Rogue negó como respuesta sin ningún signo de repudio hacia el nombre del gremio. Después de los juegos mágicos hace un año, ambos gremios habían olvidado la confrontación y ahora se llevaban muy bien. Sting había desistido como maestro y dejó su cargo a otro integrante. Mostró su marca a la pequeña exceed – Somos de Sabertooth.

\- ¿Sabertooth? No había escuchado de él

\- ¿Acaso quieren unirse a Fairy Tail? – preguntó Lector que desde hace un rato había olvidado la ligera disputa entre los dos Dragon Slayers

\- No, nada de eso – sacudió la cabeza con una risa nerviosa – Es solo que ese gremio nos ha causado… ligeros problemas.

\- Siempre está causando problemas, es parte de personalidad – argumentó Rogue con asentimiento

Dejaron la conversación y se limitaron a mirar a la pareja de magos que discutían. O más bien solo uno discutía y gritaba, Kira solo se mantenía cruzada de brazos y contestaba con burlas hacia el mago de la luz.

\- ¿Es normal que él se altere tanto? – Jill preguntó al observar que él alzaba mucho la voz.

\- Siempre es así, aunque si sigue así puede que enserio pelee con tu amiga. Ella parece estar perdiendo la paciencia ¿Crees que estará bien?

\- Es él quien me preocupa – A la exceed rosa se le escapó una gotita de sudor estilo anime.

\- Haré que te tragues tus palabras – Sting gruñó dando paso a su magia. Una luz blanquecina lo envolvía de pies a cabeza y se ponía en posición de ataque. Kira no se movió de su lugar, tan solo examinaba el poder que salía del chico. Pudo percibir que podía contener una gran fuerza, ya que era un Dragon Slayer tenía que ser al menos un desafío para ella. Sonrió torcidamente y asintió levemente.

\- Dame con todo lo que tiene – Rogue y los demás exceeds se sorprendieron un poco por como Kira había aceptado la batalla, mientras Jill solo rodaba los ojos y se iba a sentar en una rosa. – Esto promete ser interesante.

Sting sonrió mostrando ambos colmillos y mirándola con superioridad, había visto que con solo una mano había detenido el ataque de aquel monstruo y estaba decidido a ver qué clase de poderes utilizaba. Kira a la vez también sentía curiosidad ante la magia del rubio y su potencial. Esta pequeña pelea producto de una estupidez sería evaluación de los poderes del otro y el orgullo estaba en juego. Lo peor de todo es que ninguno se rendiría con facilidad.


	3. Clash of the Dragon Slayers

Clash of the Dragon Slayers

Sting emitía luz alrededor de su cuerpo como auras ondeantes, su contrincante lo observaba con interés y una pequeña sonrisa de entusiasmo en su escondido rostro. Kira descruzó los brazos y tomó una mejor posición de ataque, desde su lugar, Jill podía saber que ahora los ojos de Kira tendrían un brillo de diversión.

\- No me hagas perder mi tiempo – habló Kira con su usual burla al Dragon Slayer de la luz.

\- Tsk – chasqueó en respuesta. Sin decir más, se impulsó hacia la chica con un puño envuelto en magia. Kira esquivaba los golpes que a su parecer eran demasiado lentos. Frunció el ceño con disgusto y de un salto se alejó a cinco metros del rubio.

\- Si vas a desperdiciar mi tiempo así no quiero practicar más – Sting sonrió de modo que ambos colmillos quedaron al descubierto, eso le dio a Kira un claro entendimiento de que el solo estaba jugando.

\- Solo quería probar algo – el ya fruncido ceño de Kira se pronunció aún más.

\- Es mejor que te pongas serio antes de que colmes mi paciencia – Sting soltó una carcajada de arrogancia.

\- No te arrepientas después – dicho esto, desapareció de la vista de la maga. Kira abrió los ojos de sorpresa; no se esperaba que fuera tan veloz. Una milésima de segundo más tarde sintió como Sting se posicionaba detrás de ella con el puño alzado, listo para encestar su primer golpe.

Logró esquivarlo por poco a causa de su vacilación. Se posicionó frente a él a unos metros y sonrió de medio lado.

\- Me has tomado por sorpresa, no creí que fueras tan rápido.

El Dragon Slayer de la luz no le dio tiempo de decir algo más y se lanzó hacia ella con la misma velocidad de antes. Patadas y puños volaban al aire sin tocar nada sólido, Kira logró emocionarse más solo se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes del chico.

\- No has atacado ni una sola vez. ¿Qué es lo que esperas? – grunó exasperado. Paró sus ataques dándole tiempo a Kira de chasquear la lengua y pensar sobre eso. Él tenía razón, no sería una buena pelea si solo se dedicaba a evitar sus golpes.

Dio flujo a su poder, solo una pequeña parte al igual que Sting. Su cuerpo se envolvió de un extraño color negro con morado y toques de azul eléctrico. Desde sus lugares, Rogue y los exceeds se sorprendieron ante el inusual color pero siguieron atentos a la pelea. Jill por obviedad no veía nada extraño en el comportamiento de su mágica amiga que en todo ese lapso de tiempo no dejó ver su rostro.

Kira desvió su aura a ambos puños ahora cerrados y se lanzó contra Sting. Como ella, el mago se sorprendió de su se velocidad mientras trataba de esquivar sus veloces golpes. Una danza sincronizada empeñada en que ninguno tocase el cuerpo del otro, evitando el conectarse con golpes cada vez más rápidos. Segundos más tarde, ambos atacaban y esquivaban con sus ágiles y rápidos reflejos, de un momento a otro Kira se descuidó dando paso al puño de Sting.

Antes de que él impactara contra su rostro, la chica interpuso ambos brazos protegiéndose al instante. No se quejó ante la fuerza del impacto pero claramente sentía la fuerte presión en la que este venía.

Empujó al chico haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

\- Ya me cansé de jugar – al principio ninguno de los presentes entendió, si no hasta que la maga absorbió aire para así acumularlo en su boca.

\- Rugido del dragón del apocalipsis – como un cañón, la energía fue expulsada en dirección al Dragon Slayer de la luz. No le dio tiempo de algo más que de cubrirse con ambos brazos para recibir el fuerte impacto.

Kira y los demás observaron como el poderoso ataque envolvía el cuerpo de Sting mandando su cuerpo varios metros lejos de su posición actual. Sin embargo, el ataque de Kira había sido más potente de lo que ella quería, ya que no se detuvo en el cuerpo de Sting, si no que siguió su curso unos metros más destruyendo los gigantescos árboles a su paso.

\- ¡Sting-kun! – gritó Lector con preocupación en la voz. Esperaron a que el polvo se disipara, Kira estaba convencida que aquel mago había sido noqueado por su golpe. Se decepcionó un poco al creer eso, quería pelear con alguien formidable que le diera mucha batalla, no con una simpleza como esa. Se escuchó un gruñido de protesta a lo que ella se sorprendió y Rogue sonrió desde su puesto – Eso es Sting-kun – apoyó Lector – Tú puedes vencerla.

\- Frosch piensa lo mismo – secundó el otro exceed

Desde el polvo se notaba una silueta poniéndose de pie, hasta que el polvo se dispersó todos pudieron apreciar unas cuantas heridas en el rostro y cuerpo del mago. No había sufrido nada grave.

\- Esto se pone interesante – masculló Kira observando como el mago frente a ella se estiraba y la observaba con el mismo entusiasmo.

\- Apenas estamos empezando, enana – si no fuera por su entusiasmo, ella se habría molestado por su comentario. Se limitó a observar a su adversario e idear una estrategia de ataque.

**Aquí les dejo mi sensual tercer capitulo ^_^. Si les gustó no duden en hacer comentarios, sugerencias también acepto /8D/. En este Fanfic no habrá mucho protagonismo de parte de Fairy Tail pero si pasaran los personajes haciendo más drama *_*. Trataré de subir capítulos lo más pronto ****posible. **

**Dedico este cap a mi fiel amiga InvisibleJaguar /8D/ :espero lo disfrutes ;* ;* kiss kiss. XD **


	4. Blanco y Negro

**Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima (a excepción de Kira y Jill por supuesto) Puede que haya un ligero cambio en cuanto a quien es el maestro del gremio en Sabertooth, pero es por el bien de la historia y fomentar mas mi imaginación. :P . Disfruten ;* kiss kiss**

* * *

**Blanco y Negro**

Rogue y los demás solo trataban de seguir con la vista la feroz batalla de sus compañeros, parecían solo dos luces chocando y retrocediendo. Luz y oscuridad chocaban creando fuertes ráfagas de viento y ondas expansivas haciendo que las hojas de los árboles danzaran a su compás. En ningún momento la capucha de Kira se movió de su lugar, ella tenía el suficiente entrenamiento para luchar sin que la prenda se saliera de lugar. Ahora ambos asesinos de dragones peleaban un poco más en serio. Al notar que su contrincante era un hueso duro de roer, no dudaron ni un segundo en aumentar su capacidad mágica y tratar de ganar la batalla. El orgullo de ambos estaba en juego, el que perdiera seria la burla del otro por un buen rato, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a eso.

Varios segundos después de los choques frenéticos, Sting salió volando hacia atrás gracias a que Kira había conectado una patada a su cuerpo. El mago de luz chocó contra varios árboles partiéndolos a la mitad hasta que al fin se estrelló contra una enorme roca. Kira logró pararse sobre una rama sin quitarle el ojo de encima al mago que ahora se incorporaba.

Con una rodilla y mano al suelo, logró impulsarse en dirección a la maga. Kira saltó justo al momento que él caía sobre la rama. Lo que no se esperó, fue que este mismo se impulsara en la rama haciendo que se rompiera y con una sonrisa triunfal se dirigió hacia ella listo para atacar. Sin poder esquivarlo, Kira se protegió con ambos brazos.

\- ¡Rugido del dragón blanco! – exclamó Sting lanzando su ataque. Así como Kira lo había hecho, él mando a su contrincante de espaldas varios metros más lejos destruyendo árboles a su paso. Los exceeds miraban fascinados el espectáculo, ninguno daba señas de rendirse aún sabiendo que ambos eran muy fuertes.

Kira se estrelló contra un árbol y recobró la compostura. A pesar de haber pensado en una buena estrategia para ganar, no quiso utilizarla. Sería mucho más interesante pelear sin ningún plan en mano y atacar al momento. Se acomodó mejor su capucha que se encontraba descolocada gracias a la caída y sonrió un poco. Al fin había encontrado una pelea interesante después de mucho tiempo.

. ¿No dejarás que vea el rostro de mi adversaria? – preguntó Sting parado unos metros frente a ella. Kira inclinó la cabeza con cierta burla.

\- ¿Tanta curiosidad por quien te ganará? – Sting chasqueó la lengua e hiso una mueca de disgusto.

\- Cuando finalice la batalla tendrás que mostrarme tu rostro – sin dejar responder a Kira, se lanzó contra ella con un nuevo ataque. - ¡Garra del dragón blanco! – Kira logró esquivarlo antes de que impactara sobre ella. Se posicionó detrás de él para conectar otra patada, la cual él esquivó con rapidez. Y así, una vez más iniciaron su sincronizada danza de golpes al aire.

Pasaron largos minutos de batalla rigurosa, ninguno se daba por vencido, trataban más que nada de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo a usar sus poderes. Sabían que si se ponían más serios lograrían llamar la atención de los habitantes de Magnolia, y de la peor de las suertes, de los magos que habitaban allí. A este paso, Rogue y los exceeds se encontraban algo aburridos por la falta de emoción a la pelea, estaban al tanto de que no debían hacer uso de todas sus facultades pero la batalla carecía de emoción después de los minutos.

Los magos ya encontraban algo monótono el encuentro, conectaban muy pocos golpes y los que acertaban hacían poco daño al contrincante. En una ocasión Kira usó de nuevo su rugido causándole más daño a Sting, creyendo así, que la batalla ya estaba finalizada, pero el muy testarudo seguía poniéndose de pie. Harta de todo y más que nada aburrida y algo cansada, decidió ponerle fin al encuentro.

Puso ambos pies sobre la tierra y se quedó inmóvil. Sting sin comprender se posicionó varios metros lejos, observándola con curiosidad.

\- ¿Acaso ya te rendiste? – se burlaba con una sonrisa arrogante.

Kira hizo caso omiso y abrió los brazos. Todos a excepción de Jill la miraron completamente confundidos. Kira miró al cielo haciendo que su capucha callera detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados haciendo que todos pudieran apreciar el bello rostro de la joven. Nariz recta, labios rosas, tez nívea y pestañas gruesas curveas, su rostro reflejaba serenidad y concentración.

\- Terminemos con esto de una vez – murmuró la maga con un suspiro. Su cuerpo se fundió en su aura oscura y sus cabellos negros se ondearon mostrando sus puntas azules. El cielo empezó a nublarse hasta tornarse completamente oscuro como la noche.

Jill suspiró haciendo que Rogue y los exceeds la voltearan a ver con interrogación en sus ojos. – Tuvo suerte de que usara eso – murmuró con alivio. Antes que alguno preguntara algo, el viento dejó de soplar y todo se fundió en silencio. Miraron hacia Sting que observaba con impaciencia y curiosidad.

\- Meteo-rregen– Musitó. Un círculo mágico color negro con morado apareció justo debajo de Sting. El mago abrió con sorpresa los ojos y saltó lejos de él, sorprendiéndose que aún lejos, el círculo seguía debajo de él. – No puedes escapar de él. – Kira sonrió con triunfo y se puso de nuevo la capucha. Al mismo tiempo, una lluvia de meteoritos caían sobre el Dragon Slayer blanco.

Segundos más tarde, la lluvia y el círculo mágico desaparecieron dejando a un tendido mago. Kira alzó una ceja con escepticismo al ver que todavía estaba consciente pero sin condiciones de seguir luchando. Lector corrió hacia Sting que trataba de levantarse del suelo que ahora era un gran cráter. Jill la miraba haciendo un lindo puchero.

\- Pudiste haberte controlado más – se quejó ante su amiga – has dejado un gran hoyo en la tierra. Además sabes que eso te agota mucho.

\- ¿Cuál dijiste que es tu elemento? – interrumpió Rogue con rostro impasible.

\- Nunca lo mencione – contestó de la misma forma.

\- ¿Usas la misma magia que el dragón negro; Acnologia? – Todos a excepción de Kira y Jill se sorprendieron ante la pregunta de Rogue.

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar ya que sabía que Acnologia no tenía buena reputación. Se limitó a asentir una vez. – Como ya sabrás, Acnologia no tiene un elemento específico, por lo que yo tampoco.

\- ¿Tienes alguna relación con Zeref? – preguntó ahora Sting que se encontraba apoyado en una roca. Mostraba heridas de menor grado pero al igual que Kira se encontraba algo fatigado.

Kira lo observó unos segundos y movió la cabeza negativamente. Ambos magos suspiraron con un poco de alivio, si bien era una desconocida, se aliviaron que no tuviera algo que ver con el mago maligno. Rogue decidió dejar el tema al tener sus respuestas, mientras Sting logró pararse e ir donde Kira.

\- Ahora quítate la capucha – exigió. Kira frunció el ceño con disgusto, no le agradaba el tono arrogante del mago.

\- No estoy obligada a hacerlo.

\- Fue una promesa – insistió.

\- Que yo recuerde nunca acepté o dije que lo haría – se defendió.

Sting chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos – Quiero la revancha

Kira se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó en dirección a la ciudad.

\- ¡Hey! – reclamó Sting siguiéndola.

No perderé mi tiempo en una batalla donde es obvio quién ganará – El comentario de la maga molestó al rubio haciendo que una vena se le marcara en la frente.

\- ¡Pelea conmigo! Ninguno usó todo su poder – volvió a insistir.

\- No – Durante todo el camino fue la misma disputa. El Dragon Slayer blanco tratando de convencer a la Dragon Slayer negro a tener una revancha a la cual ella respondía con un rotundo "No".

Los demás los seguían desde atrás. Los exceeds hablando entre ellos y Rogue pensando sobre el dragón negro. Nadie sabía con exactitud si Acnologia tenía un lazo con Zeref, pero de ser así, aquella maga podría representar un grave peligro para todos. Al parecer el amigo del Dragon Slayer de las sombras no se daba cuenta de eso, si no que se encontraba enfrascado en su nuevo reto a vencer.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la ciudad, al parecer nadie se había percatado de la pelea que ambos magos habían tenido. Jill se acercó a Kira con un ligero puchero, lo cual siempre la hacía ver adorable.

\- Kira, debemos hospedarnos en un lugar y comer algo – de no haberlo mencionado, la joven no se hubiera dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. Asintió y caminaron hasta encontrar un pequeño restaurante. Se sentaron en una mesa frente a la ventana esperando a que la mesera tomara la orden.

\- ¿Qué desea ordenar? – una mesera de cabellos castaños y sonrisa cálida se paró frente a ella con una libretita en la mano, lista para apuntar.

\- La especialidad de la casa para los 6 – contestó Sting con una sonrisa galante. La mesera asintió con un ligero rubor y se fue hacia la cocina.

Kira se percató que no eran solo ella y Jill, si no que aquellas personas (y gatos) las acompañaban. Sting la miró con una ceja alzada ya que se sentó frente a ella. Kira lo observó unos segundos y con su usual voz suave pregunto.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaron? – Esto provocó que una vena saltara en la frente del rubio. Jill trataba de ahogar una carcajada posando sus patitas sobre su boca. Rogue miraba distraídamente por la ventana, absorto del intercambio de palabras. Los otros dos gatitos reían abiertamente ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Sting.

\- Hemos estado siempre aquí – respondió el rubio con un tic en el ojo a causa del enojo. Kira suspiró mirando a otro lado, fastidiada. - ¡¿DE QUE VA ESO?! – gritó Sting señalando el gesto.

\- Ya he dicho que no volveré a luchar contigo – Kira recargó la mejilla en su puño.

\- No te dejaré en paz hasta que tenga mi revancha y te vea sin la capucha – señaló Sting. Tocó la capucha de Kira con los dedos logrando que esta retrocediera rápidamente. - ¿Qué es lo que escondes? – entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona. Kira se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso no lo sabrás – Kira sonrió de medio lado burlonamente – A no ser que un día te hagas más fuerte y me venzas, así que dudo que pase pronto

\- Tsk – chasqueó la lengua y se recargó en su asiento.

\- Emm ¿No piensan unirse nunca a un gremio? – interrumpió Frosch. Kira lo observó y no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura hacia el lindo exceed.

\- Como he dicho antes, nunca nos quedamos en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo, además prefiero hacer las cosas solas con Jill – explicó.

\- Umm – bajó la mirada con cierta decepción.

\- ¿En qué pensabas, Frosch? – le preguntó Lector.

\- Creí que podría unirse a Sabertooth – musitó. Nadie emitió ningún sonido o comentó algo. Nadie comprendió porque el lindo exceed decía eso a alguien que ni siquiera conoce, pero el gatito estaba seguro de que aquella chica no era una mala persona a pesar de ser criada por el dragón más destructivo que existe. Para la suerte de todos, la mesera llegó con la comida y olvidaron el tema de inmediato.

* * *

**Otro sensual capítulo *m* , debo admitir que disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia a pesar que es la primera vez que hago un fanfic. Si les gustó comenten please, sus dudas o sugerencias las acepto con gusto. Si no les gusta... bueno simplemente absténganse de leer XD. **


	5. Desenlace desafortunado

**:V ahhh, lo siento por tardar taaanto. No había tenido internet hasta este día U_U , y aunque sufrí por eso, me dio el tiempo para pensar en muchas más cosas para el fic *_*. Ya vere que mas pongo (mis sueños tienen mucho que ver con las cosas locas que escribo). De nuevo una disculpa y bueno, los dejo leyendo mis locuras ^_^... **

* * *

**Desenlace inesperado**

El gremio más fuerte de Fiore hacía su habitual escándalo por todo el lugar. El mago de hielo y el Dragon Slayer peleaban como todos los días ante un estúpido desacuerdo. Al principio nadie prestó demasiada atención con su riña, si no fue hasta que por accidente pasaron trayendo la rebanada de pastel de fresa de la pelirroja. Ambos magos se quedaron como piedras al darse cuenta de ello, todos los observaron con lástima y pena.

\- ¡Gray! ¡Natsu! – Un aura amenazadora rodeaba a la maga de clase S. Ambos magos se abrazaron mientras temblaban del miedo, Erza se levantó con brusquedad y fue a golpearlos dejándolos casi inconscientes contra el suelo. Lucy miró la escena con una gotita de sudor bajando por su frente, el exceed azul se acercó a ella con cara de hambriento.

\- Lucy, vamos a comer – La interpelada comprendió que era ella quien le tenía que pagar la comida pero ya que se encontraba de buen humor, decidió aceptar su propuesta.

La maga celestial asintió y ambos se pararon para salir del gremio.

\- ¡Hey! Happy, Lucy ¿A dónde van? – quiso saber su amigo de cabello rosa. Antes de que la maga pudiera contestar, Happy respondió a la pregunta.

\- Lucy quiso invitarme al nuevo restaurant, vamos Natsu

\- ¿Eh? – La rubia se desconcertó ante la invitación hacia el otro mago, invitarlo sería una gran pérdida monetaria y apenas le alcanzaría para pagar el alquiler de donde se hospedaba.

\- ¿Hay un nuevo restaurant? Hay que ir a probar – se apuntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

\- Nosotros también vamos – anunció la pequeña chica de cabello azul junto con su exceed y el mago de hielo.

Lucy trató de explicar que no podría pagarles a todos, pero ninguno la escuchó y Natsu se la llevó casi arrastrando hacia el centro de la ciudad.

\- No te quedes atrás, Lucy – dijo Natsu con su singular sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La maga estelar no comprendía cómo podría entusiasmarse tanto por comida pero de todos modos la hacía sonreír de alegría al notar la gran euforia de su compañero.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar al mencionado restaurant. Un lugar pequeño pero acogedor y lindo. Se sentaron en una gran mesa y ordenaron lo que más les apetecía. Como siempre, el exceed ordenó un pescado a su gusto mientras su compañero revoltoso pidió casi todos los platos del menú. Comían y charlaban sobre cosas triviales o si harían otra misión muy pronto. De un momento a otro, no tardaron en que Gray y Natsu empezaran su discusión sobre quién era más fuerte.

\- ¿Qué dices nudista? – Chocaron sus frentes y se veía claramente las chispas saltar entre ellos.

\- Ya me oíste flamita – Natsu tomó una silla y la arrojó contra el mago de hielo. Este la esquivó e hizo su contra ataque.

Sus compañeros trataban de calmarlos a excepción de Erza que disfrutaba de un suculento pastel de fresa. Ninguno se dio cuenta a donde fue a parar aquella silla que había sido lanzada. Hasta el otro extremo un chico rubio estaba a punto de devorar su último bocado hasta que recibió el fuerte golpe que hizo que su rostro chocara contra la mesa. Los magos y exceeds que allí se encontraban se sobresaltaron un poco, Sting saltó furioso y miró por todos lados hasta ver a los responsables.

\- ¡Fairy Tail! – gritó a lo que los miembros de ese gremio giraron a ver. Natsu giró al momento que recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Las personas del local ahogaron un grito y muchas salieron corriendo de allí. Natsu se levantó listo para luchar contra Sting.

Gray reía burlándose de su compañero, Rogue se preguntaba si saliendo del local encontraría más calma. Natsu y Sting se pusieron en poses de pelea, listos para un combate.

\- Natsu-san – interrumpió Wendy con una risita nerviosa – Podrían destruir el local.

Ninguno de los dos magos le hizo caso y saltaron para encestar sus golpes.

Una mano se posó en la cabeza de cada uno haciéndolos parar, para después chocar una contra la otra con fuerza.

\- Es suficiente – dijo Erza con voz autoritaria.

\- Aye – obedeció Natsu con un leve estremecimiento. Gray se adelantó y miró a los magos de Sabertooth.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó amistosamente. Ahora el gremio de ambos eran muy amigos, desde que Minerva y el antiguo maestro no están.

\- Vinimos por una misión – explicó sin más – Aunque con unos contratiempos.

Kira en silencio trató de salir de allí junto con Jill, para su desgracia, el gatito azul las interceptó y las miró con curiosidad.

\- Eres la persona de ese día – esto hizo que todos los magos presentes se giraran a verla. Lucy la reconoció y Natsu se acercó peligrosamente cerca de Kira.

\- ¿Eres una nueva integrante en Sabertooth? – La chica no se movió ni un milímetro, sabía que no podía verle el rostro así que contestó la pregunta.

\- No – tan suave y tranquila salió esa corta negativa. Natsu frunció un poco el ceño ante el olor que ella emitía.

\- Usas magia de Dragon Slayer – se separó de ella con los ojos muy abiertos. Observó a la exceed rosa que se encontraba a un costado y eso solo lo reafirmó.

\- ¿Un Dragon Slayer? – preguntó Wendy olfateando el aire. En efecto, el olor característico de los Dragon Slayer estaba presente en la chica de la capucha.

Por una milésima de segundo, Natsu y Wendy sintieron un aroma muy extraño, pero que lo habían percibido antes. El aroma de algo maligno, ambos observaron a Kira que se mostraba apacible y tranquila. Parecieron confundirse un poco, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Lucy a la encapuchada.

\- Kira – respondió cortante. La rubia no se dejó llevar por eso y prosiguió a presentarse.

\- Soy Lucy – con una sonrisa presentó a sus demás compañeros. Al terminar, Jill fue directo a donde la gatita blanca y se presentó con entusiasmo.

\- Hola, soy Jill – Charle alzó una ceja y asintió en reconocimiento. Los exceed se juntaron para que la gatita rosa respondiera todas sus dudas. Como en donde conoció a Kira y cosas así. En su lugar, los magos sentían una ligera tensión entre los Dragon Slayers, todos habían sentido ese extraño efluvio de maldad en Kira, pero ella no mostraba signos de alguna anormalidad, además de esconder su rostro.

\- ¿Te ha entrenado algún dragón? – preguntó Wendy con curiosidad. Era algo poco común conocer magos poseedores de esa magia, ni se diga de si fueron criados por dragones.

Kira asintió – Fui criada por el dragón negro, su nombre es Acnologia – Los miembros de Fairy Tail se tensaron ante el nombramiento del dragón. Incluso Lucy y Wendy sintieron un escalofrío de temor ante la confesión de Kira, todas las hadas ahora la veían con diferentes ojos.

Kira observó sus reacciones y supo de inmediato que no era nada satisfactorio o conveniente para ella. Natsu la miraba con ojos muy abiertos y se podía ver que estaba en un estado de shock. Aprovechando la confusión, Kira tomó a Jill del brazo y salió corriendo a gran velocidad del lugar dejando desconcertados a todos.

\- ¡Hey! – Natsu reaccionó y fue directo a su encuentro. Los demás siguieron a Natsu preguntándose qué tenía en mente.

Kira corría por toda la ciudad a una velocidad vertiginosa, había detectado algo peligroso en aquel chico de cabellos rosados, un ligero sentimiento de venganza y resentimiento que se asomaba por sus ojos. Observó hacia atrás detectando que todos la seguían, pero su atención se posó en el chico que ahora envolvía sus piernas en llamas y tenía una mirada decidida.

Aumentó su velocidad lo más que pudo dirigiéndose al único lugar que la hacía sentir segura; el bosque.

Aún con la gatito en brazos, se adentró en él y optó por escalar un árbol. Llegó hasta la copa de uno y se postró en la gruesa rama, dejó a Jill a un lado y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardase silencio.

Unos segundos después, los magos que la seguían se hicieron presentes, algunos jadeando del cansancio y otros observando por todos lados en busca de la joven encapuchada. Kira los observó desde arriba asegurándose que ninguno la haya visto o notase su presencia. Para su sorpresa, el chico de cabello rosa no se encontraba con el grupo. ¿A dónde había ido?

_Sin embargo, fue el primero en seguirme_, se decía la chica confundida.

Sin nada que la pudiera advertir, la rama se partió al instante haciendo que Kira se sobresaltara. Antes de caer, miró hacia atrás tan solo para percatarse que el mago de fuego se encontraba detrás de ella, él había partido la rama en el que hace unos segundos ambas estaban postradas.

Al igual que Kira, Jill se sorprendió de tal modo que no le dio tiempo de sacar sus alas y evitar que las dos cayeran de bruces contra el suelo. Con un quejido sordo, Kira cayó de espaldas ganándose un leve dolor en la zona afectada. Su vista se fijó en el Dragon Slayer de fuego que ahora bajaba del árbol con agilidad. Sorprendida y casi ofendida de no haber previsto su repentino ataque, se irguió preparándose para una segunda huida. Volvió a tomar a Jill y se dispuso a correr, sin embargo, los miembros de Fairy Tail la rodearon sin dejarle una escapatoria factible.

\- Solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas – habló Natsu con expresión seria.

Los miembros de Sabertooth no sabían qué hacer, tan solo observaban como se desarrollaban las cosas esperando que no se desatara alguna pelea.

\- Ya les dije lo que querían saber – argumentó Kira con un deje de molestia.

\- ¿Tuviste algo que ver cuando Acnologia nos atacó hace 7 años? – Kira se sintió molesta ante el tono de la pelirroja. Había dicho el nombre del dragón con repulsión. Si bien ella no amaba al dragón negro, era lo más cercano a un padre que ella tenía, aunque solo le haya enseñado su magia y un poco de su lengua. Solamente eso.

Miró a los magos de Fairy Tail con severidad aunque ellos no pudieran ver su rostro y habló con la voz más fría que tenía.

\- ¿Y qué si fue así? – Natsu, Erza y Gray apretaron los puños tratando de retenerse.

\- ¿Cómo puedes…? – Natsu se acercaba a ella con una expresión amenazante, como si en serio tuviera una lucha interna sobre cómo actuar.

Kira retrocedió un poco alterada, había escuchado sobre las peleas de Fairy Tail y sobre todo del protagonismo del mago frente a ella. Lo reconocía como un personaje formidable y el que ahora avanzara hacia ella con una expresión atemorizante la alteraba un poco. Miró alrededor en busca de una salida pero todas las hadas lo rodeaban, dispuestos a detenerla de ser necesario.

Observó la brecha en la maga celestial y la joven de cabellos azules, no le sería difícil pasar sobre ellas y escapar. Sin embargo, Natsu y Erza harían de su huida un suplicio, puede que Kira no tenga un buen olfato para rastrear, pero su nariz actuaba honoríficamente en cuanto a calcular poderes con el olor. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de decirle a Jill que volara, los miembros de Sabertooth se postraron a sus costados, sorprendiéndola.

\- Hey, no incomoden así a nuestra futura compañera – dijo Sting con una leve sonrisa.

Todos los demás presentes lo miraron confundidos, Kira incluso lo amonestó una leve interrogación. Sting solo asintió con más seriedad, Gray alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

\- ¿No había dicho ella que no era miembro de Sabertooth?

\- Así es, no lo es ahora pero justo nos dirigíamos para que ella se uniese. – habló con total seguridad que hasta hizo dudar a Jill.

\- ¿A si? – susurró Kira tan bajo que solo Sting pudo escucharla.

\- Tu solo calla – susurró de la misma forma esperando que Natsu no lo oyera. Por suerte para él, así fue. El mago de fuego entrecerró los ojos sin estar completamente convencido, una mano en su hombro hizo que se girara para observar los castaños ojos de su mejor amiga, Lucy.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos por ahora, Natsu? – La linda rubia esbozó una sonrisa haciendo que él aceptara resignado.

\- Nos veremos pronto – Dijo sonriéndoles a sus amigos de diferente gremio, mas su sonrisa se desvaneció al posar su mirada en Kira.

\- Adiós, Natsu-san – se despidió Sting con entusiasmo – La próxima vez pelearemos

Esta vez, Natsu sonrió con alegría y alzó su puño dando por hecho las palabras del mago. Todos los de Fairy Tail ahí presentes se fueron poco a poco con cierta insatisfacción en sus rostros, pero sabían que tarde o temprano las respuestas llegarían a ellos con seguridad.

Después de que las hadas se fueron, Jill se relajó por completo y salió de los brazos de su compañera.

\- Gracias – dijo a los magos y exceeds que las habían salvado.

\- Ahora estamos a mano – respondió Rogue.

Kira solo pudo adivinar que lo habían hecho por el simple hecho de que ella había salvado a sus exceed el día anterior. Asintió en agradecimiento.

\- Hay que irnos, Jill – al decir esto, la gatita asintió y ambas empezaron a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde los otros magos se encontraban.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van?- Sting alzó la voz haciendo que ambas giraran a verlo con confusión. – He dicho que se unirán a Sabertooth y por ahí no es el camino.

\- ¿Cómo? – Kira y Jill se miraron con confusión. Creían que solo había dicho eso para despistar a los de Fairy Tail por un tiempo, no se esperaban para nada que haya hablado enserio.

\- Si vienen a nuestro gremio, no las molestaran más. Ahora vamos – no les estaba dando una opción. Al principio Kira pensó en ignorarlo y seguir su camino, pero después lo pensó con mayor detenimiento. Él tenía razón, si se unía a algún gremio, los demás no las molestarían demasiado por el hecho de estar relacionada con Acnologia y tener que irse del lugar para no enfrentarse a magos mucho más poderosos que ella y que la atrapasen. El único problema era que ella nunca se había relacionado con otras personas o seres que no hayan sido Acnologia, Jill y…

\- Sería buena idea, Kira – Jill la interrumpió de sus pensamientos con una linda sonrisa. Kira sabía que ella sí disfrutaba de la compañía de los demás pero no lo hacía ya que no quería dejarla sola. – Sería solo un pequeño tiempo.

\- ¿Podré salirme cuando quiera? – preguntó Kira a los magos. Estos asintieron en respuesta.

Lo dudó unos segundos más hasta que suspiró con resignación.

\- Bien, será por un pequeño plazo – Jill se emocionó y le sonrió abiertamente – Podré ir a batallas donde pueda entrenar – eso hizo que Jill borrara un poco su sonrisa y rodara los ojos. Algunas veces le molestaba que Kira solo pensara en ser más y más fuerte, quería que disfrutara de otras cosas además del entrenamiento y batallas cansadas y arduas, donde algunas veces salen lastimadas o demasiado fatigadas.

\- De acuerdo, vámonos ahora – Interrumpió Rogue con su voz calmada y apacible.

Todos caminaron en la misma dirección, en un momento del camino, Sting se acercó a Kira y sonrió con arrogancia.

\- Ahora no escaparas tan fácil y volveremos a luchar – Kira lo ignoró son un suspiro molesto haciendo cabrear al mago blanco.

Por el resto del camino se escuchaba como Sting gritaba o enfurruñaba contra Kira, pero esta solo lo ignoraba o respondía con comentarios que tan solo lo hacían enojar más. Los demás trataban de ignorar esa tonta discusión y seguir su camino al gremio donde pronto tendría dos integrantes más.

* * *

**Si les gusta,please dejen review ^_^ me agrada saber lo que piensan de este fic. Sin más que decir... 8D saludoss!, pronto subiré el siguiente. **


	6. Sabertooth

**Aquí otro sensual capitulo :D. Tal vez las acciones de unos personajes cambien ligeramente, pero es por el bien de la hist :3. Los dejo leyendo ^_^.**

* * *

**Sabertooth**

Habían entrado. Los tres Dragon Slayer se encontraban de pie frente a las abiertas puertas del segundo gremio más fuerte de Fiore. Varias personas se encontraban dentro, bebiendo, comiendo, o simplemente hablando con las otras con mucho entusiasmo. Reían y discutían amistosamente sobre cosas triviales. Hasta el fondo del lugar se encontraba la barra donde servían bebidas de todo tipo, del lado derecho, escaleras que daban seguimiento hasta el segundo piso donde nadie se encontraba por ahora. Por último, del lado izquierdo, cerca de la entrada estaba la tabla de misiones que podían elegir.

El lugar era enorme, justo fuera del lugar se admiraba una prominente estatua de un tigre con dientes de sable haciéndole énfasis al nombre del gremio.

\- ¡Es muy lindo! – Exclamó Jill con un brillo de admiración en los ojos.

Kira observó todo con detenimiento el lugar y las desconocidas personas, se sentía un poco incómoda al ver tanta gente en un mismo lugar, ella siempre evitaba los lugares concurridos cuando podía. Sting y Rogue avanzaron adentrándose al lugar con una sonrisa de parte del rubio, los demás lo siguieron con entusiasmo, a excepción de Kira que caminaba con lentitud e incomodidad.

No supo en qué momento todos se habían separado y tomaron diferentes caminos dejándola a ella parada en medio de todos los magos, de inmediato, se encaminó hasta la esquina más alejada y solitaria que encontró y ahí observó todo el panorama.

Para su suerte nadie le había prestado total atención y siguieron enfrascados en sus asuntos, Kira los observaba con curiosidad, miraba como unos se daban muestras de afecto que para ella eran muy desconocidas. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra la pared, unos cuantos la miraban de reojo preguntándose la identidad de la chica, otros pocos la miraban sin disimular un poco mientras los demás trataban de ignorarla, sabían que tarde o temprano sabrían su identidad.

\- ¡Kira! – llamó Jill yendo hacia ella con una típica sonrisa suya en el rostro. La maga se incorporó y caminó hacia ella para evitar que hiciese un escándalo, sin esperárselo, la gatita pasó sobre ella volando y se posicionó justo detrás. Pudo sentir como le subía la parte trasera de la capucha y le presionaba algo en su desnuda piel, cerca del hombro derecho. Fue tan imprevisto que sintió más curiosidad que cualquier otro sentimiento, para cuando se volteó, Jill mantenía su enorme sonrisa mientras sostenía lo que parecía un sello. – Sin duda te queda más el morado – Kira no entendió para nada a que se refería y antes de que formulara su pregunta, Jill le explicó dándose la vuelta y señalar su espalda que ahora, de un color amarillo brillante, la marca del gremio se hacía lucir con esplendor. – Ya somos miembros de Sabertooth – Dijo con entusiasmo tratando se pasarle un poco de ese sentimiento a su amiga.

Esta solo la observó con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, se divertía con la felicidad que su compañera gatuna derrochaba, siempre fue así, alegre y espontánea, en muchos aspectos eran polos opuestos.

\- Bienvenidas a Sabertooth – dijo Lector que apareció de la nada.

\- Frosch piensa lo mismo – alentó el gatito verde. Los dos Dragon Slayers se acercaron al pequeño grupo haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza indicando que pensaban lo mismo.

\- Después le dirán al maestro que hay nuevas integrantes – comentó Sting.

\- ¿No debió ser avisado antes? – preguntó con escepticismo. No sabía cuánto poder tenía un maestro de gremio sobre ellos, pero no estaba demasiado dispuesta a recibir órdenes de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía. No creía siquiera que unirse haya sido correcto, estaba acostumbrada a ocultarse, vivir en el anonimato, sin embargo, Jill le había mostrado cosas buenas al salir a luz más seguido pero mientras se acostumbraba, pareciera que se abrumaría si seguía viendo tantas personas juntas.

\- No te preocupes por eso, aquí todos los que se quieran unir son bienvenidos – Otra voz masculina se metió a la conversación. Se giraron para observarlo. Alto, musculoso y cabellos color aguamarina con una banda negra en la cabeza. Se acercó a Kira y Jill cruzándose de brazos haciendo que sus músculos se flexionaran y se vieran más grandes – Mi nombre es Olga – se presentó observando con detenimiento a la chica frente a él, trataba de ver más allá de la prenda que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

\- Soy Jill – saludó con entusiasmo – Y ella es Kira.

\- Ahora tendremos tres Dragon Slayers – musitó con una leve sonrisa. – Bien, debo irme – con un gesto de cabeza, se retiró sin más. Los demás lo vieron alejarse con incertidumbre en sus ojos, observaron como tomaba una misión del tablero y se iba acompañado de otra persona.

\- ¿Se está obligado a hacer misiones acompañado? – preguntó Kira. No tenía idea del movimiento de un gremio y menos sobre las misiones.

\- No, pero estarás en nuestro equipo desde ahora – Todos miraron a Sting que sonreía con cierta malicia. Algo se traía entre manos. – Te he dicho que no te dejaré en paz hasta que volvamos a pelear – La mayoría suspiró ante su insistencia. Jill pensó que pasaría un buen tiempo para que Kira volviese a luchar con él, no le gustaba repetir una batalla cuando los marcadores eran predecibles, aunque la maga sabía que ninguno de los dos había usado su verdadera fuerza, también quería esperar y hacerse mucho más fuerte.

Kira ignoró el comentario y observó como una chica se acercaba a ellos. Era bajita de un cabello corto color celeste y unos grandes ojos marrones. Mantenía una educada sonrisa en su níveo rostro, al llegar a ellos se inclinó a forma de saludo.

\- Bienvenidas, mi nombre es Yukino – Kira y Jill correspondieron al saludo y la peli-azul les explicó que dormirían en un edificio cerca del gremio, siempre y cuando pagara la renta mensualmente.

Ahora se encontraban los tres Dragon Slayer y sus tres exceeds caminando rumbo a su edificio, para disgusto de Kira, las habitaciones se encontraban justo al lado de la otra. Jill se encontraba eufórica y con brillantes ojos llenos de emoción y alegría, su amiga solo podía sentirse bien al ver a la gatita en ese estado.

Al entrar al edificio subieron hasta la tercera planta, una gran hilera de puertas se mostraban por cada pasillo y lo único que las diferenciaba era el número de cada una. A Kira y Jill les tocaba la 23, mientras que Rogue y Sting se hospedaban en la 21 y 22. Vaya suerte la suya. Quería al menos descansar un rato de su ruidosa compañía.

\- Si necesitas ayuda con algo…ya sabes donde llamar – se regodeaba Sting con burla en la voz. La maga lo fulminó con la mirada y abrió la puerta de su nueva habitación, entró junto con Jill y se giró para quedar frente a frente con el mago de luz.

\- Sin embargo, si quieres volver a pelear… espera sentado – contestó cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Sting miraba algo estupefacto la puerta de enfrente, no se esperaba tal reacción de una chica que parecía tan seria. Escuchó el pequeño puchero que hacía la exceed a su amiga sobre los modales, a lo que obtuvo un bufido como respuesta. El rubio sonrió divertido y se giró para mirar a sus amigos que lo miraban con cansancio.

\- Será divertido – argumentó. Y como respuesta los exceeds rodaron los ojos y Rogue suspiró mirando a otro lado. Muchas cosas les deparaban a ese trío poseedores de magia de dragón. ¿Y quién sabe? Hasta podrían encontrarse con algo interesante en el camino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Gremio de Fairy Tail _

\- Ya veo… ¿Piensan que esa persona puede ser peligrosa? – El maestro del gremio se encontraba en su oficina junto con Natsu y los demás. Le habían dicho sobre lo misteriosa y el extraño efluvio de la chica y que ahora se había unido al gremio de Sabertooth.

\- Aún no – respondió Erza que se encontraba cruzada de brazos y completamente seria. – Pero ha dicho que Acnologia la ha entrenado y aún no hemos visto su rostro. Es extraño.

\- Creemos que tiene algo que ver con Zeref y tal vez con el ataque a la isla Tenrou – explicó Wendy. El maestro se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos para procesar la información. Los demás esperaban en silencio su opinión, incluidos Natsu que se encontraba calmado.

\- Por ahora nos mantendremos alertas. Si esa joven tiene una conexión con Zeref, el consejo mágico no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿No haremos nada? Hay que ir y hacerle unas preguntas – reaccionó Gray impulsivamente. El pequeño anciano negó con la cabeza.

\- Me han dicho que ahora pertenece a Sabertooth, si hacemos un movimiento brusco nos meteremos en problemas. Dejaremos las cosas como están un tiempo y estaremos listos por si algo extraño se presenta. – Todos asintieron y salieron poco a poco del despacho hasta dejar solo al maestro. Después de unos segundos de silencio un leve destello de luz apareció.

\- ¿Qué opinas, primera? – dijo a la ahora pequeña espíritu que se encontraba sentada en la ventana.

\- Hay algo extraño en ella, pero es solo una pequeña parte.

\- ¿Ya has ido a investigar, eh?

\- La he sentido desde que llegó a Magnolia, se siente familiar y extraño a la vez.

\- ¿Tendrá relación con el libro de Zeref? – El espíritu negó con la mirada al cielo rojizo.

\- No es algo que haya sentido antes, mantén un ojo sobre el tema… estaré investigando – y con una minúscula sonrisa de despedida, desapareció de la vista del anciano.

El Sol se escondía por entre las montañas dando paso a que se vislumbrasen unas cuantas estrellas, a lo lejos, una chica de cabellos negros con puntas azules miraba por la ventana con aspecto nostálgico, por una décima de segundo, logró captar un brillo pasar a gran velocidad por los cielos. Sin importarle mucho, suspiró y decidió dormirse junto a su tierna amiga.

* * *

**Lo mismo de siempre... 8D Saludos, dudas o comentarios dejen reviews ;) Pronto pondré el proximo cap .. **


	7. Primera misión

**Primera misión**

Los primeros rayos de Sol se filtraban por la ventana dando paso a que las aves diurnas emitieran sus primero cantos de la mañana. En la habitación, una gatita se removía incómoda y tapaba su rostro con una almohada. A su lado, Kira se encontraba recostada boca arriba mirando fijamente el techo, había despertado hace unos minutos y no se había movido de su lugar. Se sentía descansada y lista para cualquier confrontación aunque no la hubiera. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y divagó entre sus recuerdos.

**Flasback**

\- Quiero que te hagas más fuerte – le ordenaba una prominente y gruesa voz, no provenía de un humano, si no de un gigantesco dragón negro postrado en medio de un enorme claro.

\- ¿No lo soy lo suficiente ahora? – preguntó Kira mientras por error le fruncía un poco el ceño.

\- ¡No me cuestiones! – gruñó mostrándole sus enormes fauces capaz de descuartizar a cualquier mortal. Kira desvió su mirada de la de su dragón, evitando enfurecerlo y lograr que solo la castigase por su insolencia. – Hay asquerosos humanos que son más fuertes que tú ahora, tu objetivo es entrenarte entre ellos hasta que estés lista – Nunca comprendía porque Acnologia odiaba tanto la raza humana, odiaba todo de ellos incluyendo su forma verbal de comunicarse. Incluso evitaba lo más que podía hablar en ese idioma y se comunicaba con su aprendiz por medio de los gruñidos; el idioma dragón. Se había visto obligado a enseñarle palabras humanas ya que sabía que Kira debía volver a la civilización, y no podía ir y comunicarse por medio de gruñidos y señas.

\- Cumpliré lo que me digas – asintió con una pequeña reverencia.

Te he enseñado todo lo que necesitabas, depende de ti el fortalecerte. No quiero volver a verte hasta que hayas cumplido tu objetivo – El dragón negro se incorporó sobre sus enormes patas y extendió las alas, listo para partir.

Kira asintió y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos como muy pocas veces lo había hecho. Rojo sangre y negro ónix. Ambos ojos salvajes y hasta cierto punto tétricos, cruzaron miradas por unos escasos segundos.

\- Cubre tus ojos de esas sanguijuelas, llamarías demasiado la atención. – La chica inclinó levemente la cabeza, dudosa pero a fin de cuentas obedeciendo.

\- Gracias por todo tu entrenamiento – hizo una reverencia. Quiso agradecer también sobre sus cuidados pero prefirió callar, él nunca se ha preocupado por su vida del todo. No la miraba con desprecio pero tampoco con afecto, solo como una mascota o algo a lo que está obligado. Ella dormía en los árboles, cuevas o el húmedo suelo, lloviendo o con frío, ella tenía que apañárselas por sí sola. Acnologia solo le decía que para ser fuerte eso no debía molestarla, por lo ella no tenía por qué reprochar si no se quería ganar un fuerte golpe por parte de su enorme cola.

El dragón empezó a batir sus enormes alas creando ráfagas de viento que removían las hojas de los árboles, el cabello de Kira se ondeaba de la misma manera, más sus ojos siempre veían hacia su maestro dragón. Acnologia alzó en vuelo, y al estar a una gran distancia abrió el hocico profiriendo un fuerte rugido. Kira asintió cerrando los ojos.

\- Entiendo – musitó en voz baja y aún así fue escuchado por el dragón negro. Ella giró sobre sus talones y caminó tomando la dirección contraria al enorme animal.

Las palabras emitidas en ese rugido le quedaron presentes en su cabeza.

"_Cuando estés lista, él vendrá por ti" _

**Fin del flashback**

Una ligera mueca descompuso sus facciones, se sentó en la cama y observó a Jill que aún dormía plácidamente. Decidió no despertarla y tomarse un baño para asearse. Para su suerte, cada habitación en el edificio contenía un baño. Entró y cerró la puerta, sin darse cuenta que el sonido despertó a Jill de su relajante sueño.

\- ¿Kira? – se frotó los ojos y miró hacia la cama vacía, escuchó el sonido del agua correr dándole la respuesta de en donde se encontraba.

Una idea le cruzó por la cabeza. Si Kira se estaba duchando, debía utilizar otra ropa. Ropa que no tenía.

Suspiró con frustración, de no ser por ella, Kira estaría con las mismas ropas aún si se encontraban hechos jirones, no le interesaba mucho el aspecto que mostrara a los demás. Observó por la ventana y notó como varias tiendas ya estaban abiertas, sonrió y salió volando lo más rápido que podía antes de que Kira acabase de ducharse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al terminar, Kira salió del cuarto de baño solamente cubierta por una toalla. Escuchó como alguien había entrado por la ventana y caído al piso, abrió la puerta tan solo para encontrarse con una sonriente gatita rosa que cargaba varias bolsas de compras.

Genial llegue a tiempo – se levantó y le entregó una bolsa a la maga. – Ponte lo que hay dentro – dicho esto la empujó devuelta al baño y cerró la puerta.

Dentro, Kira sostenía la bolsa con incertidumbre y curiosidad. La abrió y miró lo que había dentro. Un conjunto de ropa, el color que más resaltaba era el morado y azul rey.

Unos minutos después, Kira salió y Jill dejó ver una ancha sonrisa de su cara gatuna.

Había escogido un top ajustado que hacía resaltar sus prominentes pechos, era color negro con un par de líneas moradas y azul rey verticales a los costados y pantalones cortos sin algún detalle. Para finalizar, Kira se puso sus botas altas y su capucha que le llegaba a los codos.

\- Se vería mejor sin esa capucha – Jill hizo un ligero puchero.

\- No creo poder moverme como siempre con esto – Con su mano arrugó un poco de la tela del pantalón.

\- No puedes andar mostrando mucha piel, Kira – suspiró con pesar – Aquí las personas pueden…fijarse mucho en eso. - Al ver que ella seguía sin comprender trató de explicarse – Veras, aquí con las demás personas debes estar vestida todo el tiempo ya que pueden haber hombre malos que quieran aprovecharse de ti.

\- ¿Hombres malos? – Kira puso los ojos en blanco – Si son fuertes podría pelear contra ellos

\- N-no me refería a eso – casi pudo sentir como una gotita de sudor le bajaba por la sien.

La conversación fue interrumpida por unos golpes a la puerta. Jill fue a abrirla mientras Kira se aseguraba que su capucha estuviera puesta.

\- Buenos días Lector, Sting-kun – Saludó feliz. Ambos respondieron al saludo y Kira salió a su encuentro.

\- Hay que ir al gremio y elegiremos una misión.

Ambas asintieron.

\- Por ser la primera vez, tú escogerás la misión – dijo Lector a Kira. Ya todos se encontraban en el gremio, habían acordado que Kira elegiría su primera misión.

Sin ningún inconveniente se encogió de hombros en asentimiento. Buscó con la mirada a Jill, pero esta se encontraba hablando con unas personas cerca de la barra. Sin más que hacer, fue hacia el tablero de misiones y tomó el primero que vio. La recompensa parecía buena, no pensó demasiado en cuál sería el objetivo de eso, supuso que los gremios solo tratarían con misiones donde tendrían que pelear contra alguien o algo. Con el papel en la mano, volvió a encaminarse hacia los dos Dragon Slayers y les tendió el papel una vez frente a ellos.

Rogue lo tomó y leyó su contenido.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres este? – su cara mostraba un poco de sorpresa e ingenuidad. Algo difícil de notar con su apacible rostro.

La maga asintió con seguridad. Por dentro se preguntaba de qué trataba el contenido del papel, mas no pensó que sería algo fuera de algunos que otros golpes. No se le pasó por la mente de lo que trataba.

Ya se encontraban frente a un pequeño café, el cual estaba lleno a reventar. Se acercaron por la puerta trasera del local y tocaron 3 veces hasta que un señor de mediana edad salió con una cara que mostraba desesperación.

\- Oh, al fin llegan – hizo rápidas señas para que pasasen. Una vez dentro dio unas cuantas órdenes sobre unos trajes. – Solo dispondré de la chica

Todos a excepción de Rogue lo miraron confundidos.

\- ¿De qué va todo esto? – preguntó Jill

\- ¿No lo expliqué en el aviso? Necesito ayuda para atender a los clientes – lo miraron brevemente antes de dirigir una mirada inquisitiva a la chica encapuchada.

\- ¿Acaso no leíste el papel? ¿Por qué has elegido un trabajo tan... – vaciló Sting ante la arrolladora mirada del hombre – inusual?

\- Creí que un gremio solo se enfocaba en misiones que valen la pena – excusó – Además Jill no estaba conmigo en ese momento.

\- ¿Y qué tenía que ver con que ella no estaba contigo? La que lo escogió fuiste tú – se quejó.

\- Porque no sé leer – Se encogió de hombros. Todos callaron sorprendidos, no se esperaban eso. Jill se disculpó por no haber estado junto a ella y evitar ese mal entendido.

\- Lo siento, es mi culpa

\- No es culpa de nadie – intervino Rogue – pero por ahora hay que cumplir con el trabajo asignado.

Kira y Jill asintieron y se giraron hacia el hombre. - ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Los ojos del señor brillaron con esperanza. De la nada alzó frente a todos dos trajes de Maids. Uno en las medidas de Kira y otro muy pequeño, justo para Jill.

\- Primero pónganse esto

\- Creo que no hay de otra ¿No, Kira? – Todos se desconcertaron al ver que ella ya no se encontraba en el lugar, si no abriendo la puerta de salida con paso seguro. Lista para irse.

\- No usaré esa cosa – Jill la tomaba del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

\- Este es un café de maids, el traje es obligatorio – explicó el señor sacudiendo los trajes frente a él. Se estaba impacientando por tanta tardanza.

\- Tsk – chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. Había sido su culpa el estar en esa situación, tendría que enfrentarlo.

Mientras el mago de luz trataba de aguantarse la risa, un pequeño tic facial se hacía notable para todos, incluso para Kira. Lo fulminó con la mirada, y aunque ninguno miraba sus ojos, sintieron una amenazante aura oscura sobre ella. Varios sintieron escalofríos, sería mejor no burlarse de ella si no querían salir volando de una fuerte patada.

El hombre les indicó a los chicos sentarse en una mesa mientras Jill y Kira trabajaban. Por supuesto, ella tuvo que ponerse el traje pero sin dejar su capucha de lado. La usaría no importando que.

\- Quítate eso, necesitas tener una sonrisa siempre presente – regañó el dueño del local.

\- Si quiere que haga esto será a mi manera – con una charola llena de bebidas, salió de la cocina para atender a los clientes.

\- Es lo que más logrará de ella – explicó Jill con un suspiro. Al igual que Kira, salió con unas cuantas ordenes listas para llevarlas a los clientes.

\- Que más me queda – musitó el hombre un poco compungido.

Habían pasado varios minutos atendiendo las órdenes de los clientes, para su disgusto, Kira tuvo que atender también las órdenes de sus compañeros de equipo y soportar la disimulada risilla de Sting. Le parecía de lo más divertido ver a una chica tan seria como ella en un traje de maid. Simplemente hilarante.

La maga atendió a un grupo de chicos con malas pintas, tatuados, perforados y sonrisas sínicas y pervertidas hacia las meseras. No entendía bien sobre esa liberación de hormonas en el sexo masculino, algo de lo que Jill siempre trataba de explicarle cuando ella vestía prendas demasiado reveladoras. Con un poco de suerte, le tocó que la mesa de los chicos estaba a un lado de la de los magos, así no haría un viaje muy largo. Justo cuando atendía al grupo de chicos, ignoró como uno la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa sínica. Se fijaban más en el exuberante cuerpo de la joven y no les importaba el que no pudieran verle el rostro, el traje de maid y su cuerpo era suficiente para darle cuerda a su imaginación y fantasías.

El chico castaño de ojos oscuros y unos cuantos tatuajes en los brazos la miraba sin disimular, él se encontraba justo detrás de Sting que comía un delicioso pastel de chocolate. Al darse la vuelta, Kira sintió una leve palmada sobre su trasero. Si, alguien fue lo suficientemente valiente, o lo suficientemente estúpido para hacerle eso. Al mismo tiempo, se escuchó la risilla de Sting.

Jill observó la escena con la boca abierta, tenía el alivio de que siquiera Kira sabía que eso no era correcto en la civilización… ni siquiera en lo salvaje.

Kira se giró con molestia y golpeó con fuerza en la cara de su víctima. Dirían que tuvo suerte de ser solo una bofetada, pues se equivocan. Ese "ligero" golpe había hecho que el rostro del "culpable" chocara contra la mesa y una enorme marca roja quedara en su mejilla.

\- ¿Yo que rayos hice? – se quejó Sting sobándose la parte afectada. Los chicos de atrás rieron quedamente, el culpable no había sido el rubio, si no el castaño de ojos negros. Y eso Kira lo sabía.

\- Disfrutar la situación – Ella no se encontraba molesta por la acción del cliente, más bien por todas las risillas y sonrisas divertidas de Sting hacia ella. Lo había estado observando todo el tiempo y había notado las sonrisas disimuladas y esos gestos de querer reír cada vez que ella pasaba por su mesa. La burla era algo que su orgullo no podía soportar.

Se giró sobre sus talones y fue directo a la cocina bajo las miradas sorprendidas de los demás clientes y trabajadoras. Jill fue directo hacia el castaño y para su sorpresa derramó una bebida sobre su cabeza. El chico miraba al felino con desconcierto, procesando la información de lo que había pasado. Los demás chicos reían de tal humillación, los miembros de Sabertooth observaban plenamente anonadados. Y ni se diga del dueño del local. Parecía que su mandíbula se iba a desprender y caer al suelo.

\- Asqueroso – murmuró Jill con voz furiosa. Se volteó como si nada hubiese pasado y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina. Lista para recoger otra orden.

Tanto Lector como Frosch sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espina dorsal. El drástico cambio de humor en Jill los había tomado con la guardia baja. Nunca se imaginaron que con una personalidad tan dulce y dinámica fuera a dar tanto miedo cuando se enojase. Debían cuidarse de ella.

Después de una disculpa de parte del dueño al cliente, todo se aligeró más en el trabajo. Después de unas cuantas horas y regaños por parte del dueño, Kira y Jill lograron terminar la misión. Ya era casi el crepúsculo cuando ambas salieron con sus ropas normales (solo Kira ya que Jill no usa ropa alguna), los chicos las acompañaron mientras trataban de no burlarse del golpe que Sting había recibido por parte de su nueva compañera.

\- ¡No es divertido! – se quejaba molesto. Por el resto del camino fue enfurruñando logrando que los demás se burlasen más. Sobre todo Jill y Kira con sus burlescos comentarios.

Kira observaba la escena con diversión, no podía creerse como un trabajo tan humillante le había parecido algo hilarante al final del día. Sobre todo por el satisfactorio golpe que le propinó al rubio, no tenía idea que pasar un solo día con ese grupo la entretendría, era extraño pero… satisfactorio. Por una vez no le importó haber desperdiciado un día al que pudo dedicarle al entrenamiento, tal vez fuera un error, pero no lo sentía de esa forma.

* * *

wiii 8D/ otro capitulo hecho. Disfruto mucho hacer esta historia :3. Bueno ya saben, comentarios o dudas dejen un review. Me alegran los reviews.

Ahora saben que sin Jill, Kira podría andar desnuda por todo el pueblo sin importarle los comentarios ajenos... es un personaje muy especial. XD. Jill es quien la obliga a vestirse y que se comporte, recuerden que fue criada por un dragón, y sobre todo porque fue Acnologia. Pronto pondré un cap especial donde se muestra como es que se conocieron ellas dos. Bueno, sin mas que decir... NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO. ;) BESOOOS!


	8. Un laberinto mágico

Un laberinto mágico

\- ¿Te aseguraste de leerlo, Jill? – preguntaba Sting dirigiéndole una mueca divertida.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que perdieron el tiempo en un café de maids. Ahora que sabían que Kira era analfabeta se aseguraron que Jill la acompañara a escoger la misión. Kira volteo la mirada disgustada mientras la gatita sonreía sosteniendo el papel en la mano.

\- Dice que hay que atrapar un grupo de magos que robaron un banco – explicó la minina – La recompensa es mucha pero advierte que son magos poderosos.

\- Si fueran tan fuertes no robarían un banco cualquiera – argumentó Rogue

\- El banco contenía una joya que supuestamente es parte de una antigua familia real – le entregó el anuncio al mago de las sombras

Rogue leyó el contenido por unos segundos para después asentir en aprobación. Sting no necesitó leer el papel para aceptarlo, con esperar una batalla es suficiente incentivo para aceptar. Lector tomó el anunció y al leerlo una ligera gota de sudor le surcó la frente.

\- Solo habrá un ligero problema – todos lo miraron con incertidumbre. Mostró el papel y señaló la ciudad en donde se efectuaría la misión. – Tendremos que viajar en tren…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres felinos hablaban cómodamente mientras sus compañeros magos trataban de controlar su mareo. El movimiento del tren hacía que los tres dragon slayers experimentaran náuseas y unos terribles mareos. Rogue se encontraba cruzado de brazos y mantenía los ojos cerrados, se concentraba en todo menos en las terribles sensaciones que sentía. En el caso de Sting era algo más notorio, empezó a sudar frío y respiraba dificultosamente tratando de no vomitar. Y al final, Kira parecía no sufrir de los efectos secundarios que el trasporte les ocasionaba, recargó su mejilla en la ventanilla y cerró los ojos apretando la mandíbula. Trataba de disimular lo que más podía, no quería verse vulnerable ante una cosa tan estúpida como un transporte, sin embargo, sus intentos eran inútiles ya que todos se habían dado cuenta del cambio en ella. Cada vez que le hacían una pequeña pregunta se limitaba a asentir o negar, a veces solo murmuraba en voz baja pero claramente alterada por los mareos y sensaciones.

Esta era la primera vez que Kira y Jill se subían a un tren, siempre habían viajado a pie cruzando los densos bosques que separaban ciudades. Una que otra vez usaban otros medios de transporte, pero ninguno le había causado tales perjudicaciones en ella. Tal vez se deba que todos los que ha experimentado eran muy sutiles y lentos mientras este mantenía otro tipo de ritmo. Lo que sea que fuera le causaba una gran molestia el saber que tendrían que volver a usarlo de regreso a Magnolia.

Jill y los otros exceed se llevaban muy bien, la linda personalidad del felino hacía que le tomaran un cierto aprecio y confianza. Era tan enérgica y alegre que ninguno desconfiaba de ella. Después de varios minutos llegaron a la ciudad deseada. No era tan grande pero si lo suficiente para considerarse ciudad.

Al bajar del tren, los tres magos se sintieron aliviados. Los felinos trataban de no hacer comentarios sarcásticos al respecto, aunque estaba más que claro lo divertido que les parecía todo ese asunto.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

Según el alcalde de la ciudad, los ladrones se llevaron un collar con incrustaciones de varias gemas raras y valiosas, las cuales según la creencia del lugar, mantenía a las personas a salvo de posibles ataques de bestias. Se mostraron escépticos ante la historia pero fueron directo al asecho de los criminales.

Con su gran olfato, Sting pudo seguir un leve rastro de los magos ladrones. Según las pruebas se encontraban en el lado más alejado de la ciudad, por alguna razón un enorme laberinto de piedra los esperaba justo al frente. Todos se detuvieron al ver una encrucijada, justamente tres entradas disponibles para que entrasen.

\- Nos separaremos – sugirió Rogue. Todos asintieron y se formaron en parejas. Cada dragon Slayer con su compañero exceed.

Sting se dirigió con entusiasmo a la entrada media, Lector lo siguió con una sonrisa. Rogue optó por la entrada del lado izquierdo dejando a Kira con la entrada restante. Con un encogimiento de hombros la maga y su compañera entraron entre las enormes paredes de roca sólida.

Los tres magos caminaban en compañía de los gatos voladores, habían pasado unos minutos de caminata sin encontrar rastro de los ladrones. Cada vez que se topaban con un camino sin salida regresaban por sus pasos y tomaban otra ruta, ya estaban algo frustrados por no encontrar algo útil y estar encerrados en el laberinto.

\- ¿No sería mejor romper los muros? – Sting miraba con impaciencia la alta pared de roca delante de él.

\- Podríamos ir en línea recta – asintió Lector.

Sin mayor preámbulo alzó el puño y lo envolvió en una estela blanca, con una sonrisa se lanzó directo a la pared de piedra.

Después de que su puño impactara contra el muro, una fuerte corriente eléctrica le paso por el cuerpo, con un gruñido de dolor se apartó con brusquedad cayendo al suelo.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – abrió los ojos como platos y observó la pared que ahora parecía completamente normal. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Sting-kun ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó el exceed. Su compañero lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

\- No te preocupes, parece que no podremos tomar el atajo – hizo una mueca y regresó sobre sus pasos para tomar otro camino.

\- Tsk – chasqueó Kira mirando como Jill regresaba a su lado – Ni siquiera podemos ver por arriba.

\- Es como si hubiera un cristal que no me dejara volar más alto. No es un laberinto común y corriente…

\- Está hecho con magia – completó Kira observando la fluidez de magia en los muros. En realidad no la miraba, más bien la sentía. – Pero… ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta hasta ahora? – reflexionó sin encontrar una posible solución.

\- No estamos seguros de si tiene una salida – Jill empezó a preocuparse, la chica no pasó por alto los gestos de su amiga y decidió regresar.

\- Es mejor regresar por donde vinimos y buscar a los demás. Si esto en realidad es demasiado grande, tal vez nos tome días salir de aquí. – La felina asintió y siguió a su compañera.

El mismo caso pasó con Rogue y Frosch, descubrieron que no podían alzarse sobre los muros o traspasarlos y al igual que Kira y Jill regresaron sobre sus pasos.

Una risa casi espectral se escuchó por todo el lugar, los miembros de Sabertooth pararon en seco su caminata y escucharon con mayor detenimiento. La risa pertenecía a una mujer, o eso es lo que todos pensaron por el timbre de voz.

\- Creo que viene siendo hora de jugar un rato – acto seguido, los muros de roca comenzaron a separarse haciendo más anchos los espacios. Las paredes empezaron a tener una mayor concentración de magia, causando así que la electricidad aumentase y ahora se distinguiera a plena vista el poder que emanaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Jill con cierto nerviosismo. A pesar de haberles dejado más espacio para moverse, temió por la magnitud de fuerza que tendrían las paredes de roca en ese momento.

\- Empieza la diversión – Kira y Jill se pusieron en guardia ante la nueva voz que las acompañaba. Giraron sus cuerpos encontrando la silueta de un hombre. Delgado, cabellos castaños y envuelto en un abrigo de piel. Lo que más llamaba la atención era su heterocromia, ya que poseía un ojo gris mientras el derecho era dorado.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kira con voz fría.

La persona sonrió con arrogancia mostrando sus blancos dientes. – Mi nombre es Weimar ¿Cuál es el tuyo, linda? – La miró de arriba abajo apreciando su cuerpo – Pareces una chica muy hermosa, terminando contigo me _divertiré_ con tu cuerpo – se relamió los labios sosteniendo una asquerosa mirada.

A pesar de no entender del todo sus segundas intenciones, a Kira le molestó el repugnante gesto del criminal. Aunque Jill fruncía el ceño con enojo, le molestaba que mirasen de esa forma a Kira.

\- No desperdiciaré palabras en alguien que no veré por segunda vez – Weimar ladeó la cabeza ante el tono de la maga. Le pareció de lo más divertido encontrar a una chica con carácter.

\- En ese caso terminaré rápido con esto y te llevaré conmigo – ensanchó su sonrisa deseosa.

\- Tsk. No me subestimes – chasqueó para luego prepararse para saltar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Nyaahh, eres muy lindo – ronroneaba la mujer frente al mago de las sombras. Su rubio cabello caía sobre sus pechos que apenas los cubría un pequeño top negro, en sus oliváceos orbes se distinguía la picardía y diversión mientras sostenía un largo látigo negro.

\- Frosch quédate atrás – dijo al exceed que mantenía un aspecto preocupado.

\- Supongo que no debo preguntar de si tuviste algo que ver con el robo del banco

\- Además de lindo no eres tonto. – Hizo un leve puchero – Lástima que tenga que eliminarte, Weimar no me dejará tener otro juguete por un tiempo.

Su látigo empezó a ser recorrido por la electricidad que ella emanaba de su mano, Rogue se puso alerta listo para dar o recibir el primer golpe. Por si fuera poco, los muros de roca parecían una amenaza potencial a quien se atreviera a tocarlo, no era consciente de la magnitud de fuerza que podía dar, solo sabía que tenía que cuidarse de no ser arrojado contra las paredes.

La mujer alzó su látigo para luego impulsar su brazo haciendo que este fuera en dirección a Rogue, él lo esquivo sin problemas con un salto rápido. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error, ya que la maga sacó otro látigo e imitó el mismo proceso con su brazo izquierdo. Un fuerte impacto fue recibido por parte del Dragon Slayer, sentía la horrible sensación paralizante que la electricidad brindaba. Con un gruñido de dolor, cayó al suelo con una rodilla sobre tierra. Fulminó con la mirada a aquella mujer y decidió no contenerse mucho. Aquel golpe le había dolido hasta en los huesos. Aún sentía la corriente pasar por todos sus nervios creándole una sensación incómoda y hasta cierto punto un poco dolorosa.

Con una profunda aspiración se preparó para dar su primer golpe.

\- Rugido del dragón de las sombras – La rubia al principio sonrió con altanería, pero al sentir un mal presentimiento ante ese ataque la borro al instante. No sería capaz de bloquearlo con su magia, tenía que esquivarlo si no quería ser herida.

Logró saltar a un costado evitando el impacto, sin embargo, Rogue aprovechó el tiempo lanzándose directo a ella con el puño alzado. No era de su agrado luchar contra el sexo femenino pero no se conformaría con pelear a medias y salir perdedor, además ella era el enemigo. Por lo que su puño conectó en su estómago dejándola sin aire. La mujer dobló el cuerpo tosiendo constantemente, trataba de regresar el aire que salió de sus pulmones y mitigar el dolor en su estómago. Con un pequeño quejido y el ceño fruncido se levantó con ambos látigos en puño.

\- Así ya no es para nada divertido – había desatado la furia de esa extraña mujer ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, supongo que el incremento de electricidad en los muros y en los látigos era una buena pista… pero podría estar equivocado.

\- Rogue… - se preocupó Frosch por un momento. Miró a su amigo que evaluaba la situación y se desconcertó un poco al ver que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Se encontraba entusiasmado.

.

.

.

\- ¡Vamos Sting-kun! - aclamaba Lector desde una distancia prudente. El rubio esquivaba con agilidad las rocas que iban dirigidas al él. ¿El atacante? Un musculoso hombre de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, sonreía mientras alzaba los brazos controlando las masas de roca que había desprendido del suelo.

De vez en cuando, Sting rompía los trozos de roca y trataba de acercarse, más sin embargo el enemigo imponía un muro frente a él en forma protectora.

\- No te funcionará todo el tiempo – bramó golpeando con fuerza la pared sólida. El interpelado sonrió arrogante mientras alzaba sus brazos, seguido por una hilera de rocas que flotaba sobre sus cabezas.

\- Terminaremos esto rápido, Weimar se irrita cuando tardamos demasiado – su voz era grave y acentuada. Frunció un poco el ceño ante la idea de molestar a su jefe.

\- No debería de ser un problema. – el criminal miró a Sting con la duda presente en su rostro – Seguro mis compañeros acabarán con él como yo lo haré contigo.

Se lanzó hacia adelante provocando que el hombre direccionara las rocas sobre Sting, este las golpeó logrando hacerlas escombros y cayeron al suelo. El Dragon Slayer no pudo evitar la sonrisa de emoción que se le formaba en la cara, la confrontación le parecía de lo más interesante y prometía ser exuberante y llena de emoción.

* * *

**Espero disfruten de este cap también. Avisenme si quieren un capítulo especial donde se diga como se conocieron Jill y Kira. Apenas está comenzando la verdadera trama (o una de ellas), este fic me promete ser algo largo :v pero no pienso dejarlo. Muy pronto empezaré a poner algo de StingXKira y tal vez, TAL VEZ, una pizca de Nalu ya que Fairy Tail tendrá un papel fundamental. Bueno, espero reviews de si quieren el capitulo especial. Sugerencias, comentarios ya saben que hacer ;) . Hasta el próximo cap. **


	9. Reacción y frustración

Reacción y frustración.

\- Grrrr – gruñía la maga con fastidio. Estaba tendida en el suelo boca abajo, tratando de levantarse con dificultad mientras sentía una gran presión aprisionándola contra el piso. Weimar reía a carcajadas con un brazo extendido hacia ella, disfrutaba de la expresión molesta que reflejaba la orgullosa chica.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – la sonrisa del hombre frente a ella se mostraba sínica y divertida - ¿No puedes moverte, preciosa?

Kira lo fulminó desde su posición, sus ojos aún se mostraban ocultos gracias a la prenda que rara vez se movía de su sitio. Ella no sabía que tal persona usara magia tal como para cambiar la gravedad, para su desgracia cayó al suelo justo después de haber saltado al ataque ganándose un fuerte golpe. Jill se encontraba en la misma posición que ella a unos metros más adelante, indeseablemente más cerca del mago.

\- K-kira… - el llamado hizo que Kira girara la vista a su amiga que parecía adolorida por tanta presión. Para tranquilizarla, le dirigió una leve sonrisa torcida. No se daría por vencida nunca, y menos con alguien como él.

Con esfuerzo empezó a levantarse pesadamente, el ataque la tomó por sorpresa pero no dejaría que eso la detuviera. Había enfrentado cosas muchísimo peores que esto. La sonrisa del mago se amplió al momento que observaba los movimientos de la chica. Más que otra cosa, miraba con descaro la piel descubierta de ella, se deleitaba con las exquisitas curvas que la chica tenía. Se relamió los labios con deseo. Siempre que podía se llevaba algunas jóvenes muchachas para pasar el rato con ellas, claro que el único que se divertía era él ya que después de utilizar sus cuerpos las tiraba como si de basura se tratasen.

Imaginándose infinitos escenarios donde él poseyera su cuerpo a su gusto y luego hacerla sufrir con varias sesiones de tortura, aumentó la presión en el aire con un leve ademán de su muñeca. Kira fue víctima de la presión que su cuerpo ejercía oponiéndose a ella, con los dientes apretados volvió a erguirse para luego avanzar hacia adelante con pequeños pasos.

La sonrisa de Weimar flaqueó un segundo, no se imaginaba que fuera capaz de aguantar tanto. Volvió a aumentar la intensidad al doble, observando cómo Kira se inmutaba para después seguir avanzando. Su sonrisa desapareció. Por un leve momento le asustó la capacidad que la maga frente a él tenía, ninguna persona que haya visto había aguantado tanta presión sobre su cuerpo.

Soltó un respingo cuando Kira alzó el brazo y alzaba la vista. Solo pudo ver un pequeño destello rojo que sobresalía de su rostro, antes de pensar en cualquier cosa, ella hizo su movimiento.

\- Llamas de ónix – varias llamas negras salieron de sus dedos siendo lanzadas directamente al enemigo. Ninguna le dio directamente. En cambio, luego de que todas cayeran alrededor de él, explotaron una tras otra dejando varios cráteres en el suelo.

Weimar salió disparado hacia atrás con varias quemaduras en todo el cuerpo. Su ropa ahora se encontraba hecha jirones o chamuscada a causa de las raras llamas negras. Cayó al suelo rocoso ganándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y espalda, la presión que había estado ejerciendo en Kira y Jill había desaparecido por completo.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Kira! – felicitó Jill desde su posición. Ahora volaba hacia su amiga para chocar las palmas en señal de victoria.

No habían notado como el aire comenzaba a hacerse pesado y como alguien salía de los escombros. En un instante, ambas se encontraban tiradas sobre el suelo una frente a otra. Kira pudo alzar los ojos para ver como Weimar se erguía con una expresión furiosa. Nunca nadie lo había lastimado a tal grado, ahora estaba varios niveles más allá de furioso.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido? – bramó con los dientes apretados expulsando toda la magia que tenía. Bajo sus pies, el suelo se quebró por tanta presión y al igual donde Kira y Jill estaban. – Te aplastaré – gritó con odio. Parecía casi imposible incrementar la gravedad a como ya lo había hecho, pero abrió los brazos y usó toda la fuerza de su sistema para lograrlo. Ambas sentían como el peso del aire les hacía casi imposible respirar, se encontraban tan pegadas al suelo que su cuerpo les dolía hasta pensar que algunos huesos podrían romperse al hacer alguna resistencia. Kira notó como claramente Weimar también era afectado por su misma magia, supo de inmediato que aún no estaba preparado para soportar tal magnitud.

Se convenció de esperar un poco hasta que él mismo cayera a causa de sobre pasar su límite. Sin embargo, se alertó por ver como empezaba a avanzar hacia ellas con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro. La desconcertó un poco la razón de esa sonrisa, él debía estar sufriendo por los esfuerzos que estaría haciendo en este momento, no tenía sentido que avanzara hasta ellas si su objetivo era solo aplastarlas…

Abrió los ojos con desconcierto e ira. Se dirigía a Jill. La exceed estaba quieta con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no podía ver como Weimar se acercaba a ella con claras intenciones de dañarla. Kira se removió en su lugar casi con desesperación sin tener resultados. Gruñó en advertencia. Un sonido amenazador que salió de su garganta al momento que retraía los labios y dejaba al descubierto sus dos colmillos sobresalientes. No permitiría que dañase a la única persona (más bien ser vivo) que le había dado cariño y confianza. El hombre sonrió ante la reacción que la maga tuvo, seguro sabía que si algo le pasaba a la pequeña desataría la ira de la otra. Jill abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando escuchó el escalofriante sonido, había algo que solo ella sabía. Algo referente a cuanto Kira se enojaba lo suficiente para tomarse las cosas de forma más crítica. Una reacción primitiva que la absorbía por completo que apenas si escuchaba lo que pasaba alrededor.

\- ¡Kira! – advirtió con voz ahogada. La presión en su cuerpo hacia que apenas y una cantidad mínima pasara a sus pulmones, sintió como alguien la tomaba de las alas y la alzaba del suelo. Un leve escalofrío de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo al notar que era Weimar que la sujetaba, él agarró ambas alas con cada mano dejando el cuerpo del gato al aire.

Me parece que los gatos no deben tener alas – habló con voz dulce y una sonrisa ensanchándose. La exceed jadeó con temor, su compañera alzó la cabeza mostrando al fin su rostro por completo. Sus pupilas ahora dilatadas y el rojo escarlata brillando con furia hizo que Weimar titubeara. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan terroríficos en su vida, parecían los de un animal salvaje lleno de ira y sediento de sangre. Parpadeó un par de veces y trató de no dejarse intimidar. – Es un desperdicio que se arruine tan bonito rostro. Pero tranquila, me encargaré de eso justo después de tu gato. – Jill sintió como separaba lentamente sus alas provocándole dolor. Gimió si apartar los ojos de los enfurecidos de Kira.

La Dragon Slayer observó como el criminal actuaba, como un interruptor, su mente se desconectó de lo racional y solo podía pensar en una cosa. Asesinar. Acabar con aquel que le provocaba sufrimiento a su única amiga.

Su cuerpo emitió ligeros espasmos que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, sus ojos le escocían dando paso a las lágrimas que ahora caían por su níveas mejillas. Ya no mostraba ira. Tan solo una profunda pena por aquel ser que dentro de poco moriría desgarrado por sus mismas uñas. Lo despedazaría como si de un pedazo de carne se tratase.

\- Kira ¡NO! – gritó Jill al comprender su estado. Sabía lo que pasaría. Y estaba asustada. Asustada por Weimar.

El mago se sorprendió al ver como Kira se levantaba con plena facilidad ante sus ojos. Como si no hubiera ninguna presión que ejerciera en ella. Soltó a Jill y retrocedió de inmediato con terror. Kira lloraba con una ligera sonrisa formada en el rostro. Era lo más extraño que había visto, pero su instinto de supervivencia le hizo darse cuenta que no era algo bueno. Debía correr. Huir lo más lejos que podía.

\- Haz causado muchos problemas – la voz de Kira era dulce y escalofriante a la vez. Weimar la miraba con terror. Sabía que tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible, pero sus piernas temblorosas se lo impedía.

\- ¡Kira! – llamó Jill desde una distancia prudente.

\- ¿Qué…? – El mago la observaba acercarse con lentitud, aún tenía toda su magia ejerciendo fuerza contra ella pero parecía no afectarle demasiado. Con un movimiento desesperado, pudo atraer al felino a sus manos. La tomó de la cabeza con ademán amenazador. – No te acerques – trató de componer el timbre de su voz para que sonara más segura. La chica detuvo su avance, aún con las lágrimas cayendo alzó el brazo a los cielos y abrió la boca para emitir su hechizo.

Jill se removía con desesperación de las manos del tipo, hacía mucho tiempo que había visto a Kira en ese estado… y no traía nada bueno consigo. Ahora no le importaba lo que pudiera destruir.

\- Llanto del…

\- ¡Tardaste demasiado! – la interrumpió un grito. Weimar ahora caía al suelo soltando al exceed que voló con desesperación hacia su amiga.

Antes de que su vista solo se fijara en el rostro de Jill, vislumbró a los chicos que se encargaban del criminal.

\- Kira – llamaba con lágrimas en los ojos. – Ya estoy bien ¿vez? – tomó su rostro con sus pequeñas patas peludas.

La maga tardó unos segundos en enfocar su vista a la cara gatuna. Sus lágrimas habían cesado por completo y sus pupilas regresaron a la normalidad. Jill sonreía con alivio por el regreso de su compañera, la última vez que la había visto así le fue imposible regresarla en sí. Kira solo asintió con dureza y se acomodó la capucha.

Miró a los magos que sostenían a los criminales como sacos de harina, los entregarían a la justicia y regresarían la joya.

Se sentía frustrada, molesta consigo misma. No había sido ella la que salvara a Jill de las sucias manos de Weimar. Se había dejado llevar por sus sentidos más primitivos y no escuchó la advertencia que la exceed le daba. Apretó los puños a sus costados y rechino los dientes con irritación.

\- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – La pregunta logró que todos los presentes la miraran confundidos. – No era su deber salvarla…

Sting bufó con una sonrisa torcida. Kira lo observó sin entender la gracia en sus palabras.

\- Somos compañeros de equipo, nos cuidamos unos a otros.

\- Además somos amigos ¿No?- Agregó Lector sonriendo orgulloso.

Frosch piensa lo mismo.

¿Amigos? Había pasado muchos años desde que escuchó esa pequeña palabra. ¿Cómo se suponía que tendría que interpretarla?

Miró al frente solo para observar las sonrisas sinceras de todos. Incluso Jill sonreía de oreja a oreja con unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. Por ahora dejaría que durase.

.

.

.

Su regreso a casa fue más tranquilo. Habían arrestado a los criminales y devuelto la joya al banco recibiendo su recompensa. Ahora caminaban por las calles de la ciudad con rumbo a su hospedaje. Kira permanecía detrás observando cómo se hacían bromas entre ellos. Todos reían con aire de alegría y comodidad. No pudo evitar sentirse confundida por lo de hace unas hora. Ellos la creían su amiga pero… ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer cuando la consideran una amiga?

Dejó de caminar tratando de pensar. Jill se percató de eso y fue a donde ella sin ser percibida por los demás.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No sé exactamente qué hacer con el tema – se tocó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos. Jill soltó una risita y sorprendió a Kira cuando esta le dio un golpecito en la frente.

\- Significa que confían en nosotras y debemos hacer lo mismo – Sonrió deslumbrante.

\- ¿Confiar en ellos? – Jill asintió para después retomar su puesto donde los demás se alejaban.

Ella siguió parada en su lugar procesando lo que Jill había dicho. ¿Podía confiar en ellos?

Kira aún se sentía algo contraída por sus pensamientos. No sabía cuándo sería el momento en poder estar con ellos sin necesidad de la capucha. Alzó la vista al cielo despejado dejando que la brisa golpeara suavemente en su rostro.

Todos escucharon unos pasos apresurados detrás de ellos, sin embargo sabían que no era una amenaza. No eran los únicos caminando por las calles.

\- ¡Demonio! – gritó la voz de un niño. Todos se giraron a verlo. Sin embargo, cuando Kira lo reconoció ya era demasiado tarde. El niño de cortos cabellos marrones había sujetado la parte trasera de la prenda haciendo que la parte que cubría su rostro cayera.

Todos solo observaban con asombro el rostro de la joven, sus ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa revelaban el color carmesí y sus rasgadas pupilas. Los pocos transeúntes jadeaban con horror, otros se alejaban a paso rápido de aquellos aterradores ojos. La maga apretó los puños y retrajo los labios mostrando sus incisivos. Gruño con cierta amenaza al pequeño infante que osó tocarla.

El niño corrió despavorido. Había creído al principio que podía haberse equivocado de persona ya que sus ropas eran diferentes, pero al estar seguro creyó que sería buena idea mostrarles a todos que él no mentía.

Jill se encontraba estática en su lugar. No procesaba lo ocurrido. Todo pasó tan rápido que le parecía algo irreal.

Los magos y los exceeds observaban a Kira con un poco de sorpresa. Después de tanto pensarlo habían podido ver al fin su rostro completo.

Kira los observó durante unos segundos. Su flequillo estaba libre de puntas azules, algo desordenado como el resto de su cabello pero igual de brilloso. Apretando los dientes giró sobre sus talones y corrió lejos de ahí.

Jill reaccionó y voló directo a donde el estático rubio se encontraba. Seguía observando pasmado en dirección a donde la chica corrió.

\- ¡Ve por ella! – gritó después de golpear su mejilla con la fuerza suficiente para que reaccionara.

Sting parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir y correr por su compañera.

Kira corría a gran velocidad sobre los tejados. Evitaba el tráfico de gente que podría retrasarla en su deliberada huida. Había entrado en pánico. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien el porqué había huido dejando a Jill sola. Su mente se encontraba en blanco y su cuerpo reaccionó por sí mismo.

Llegó al bosque y se adentró como rayo desapareciendo entre ellos. Sentía las pisadas de alguien siguiéndola. Instintivamente una burbuja se formo en su garganta emitiendo un ruido bajo pero amenazante.

Sting trataba de alcanzarla y poder detenerla, pero era muy rápida. Corría con agilidad entre los árboles y obstáculos del frondoso lugar. Después de varios segundos logró situarse a unos centímetros detrás de ella y tomar su brazo forzándola a parar.

\- ¡DÉJAME! – una mezcla de grito y gruñidos salió de su boca. Los ojos de Sting vacilaron un segundo, sin embargo su agarre seguía siendo firme impidiendo su huida.

Por alguna razón Kira no podía pensar con claridad. Su cuerpo sólo quería alejarse y evitar ser vista. Tal vez temía a algo. Tal vez la razón de su huida era el temor de ser rechazada nuevamente. Rechazada por quienes les ha tomado cierto interés por primera vez en su vida.

Sting soltó su brazo para después tomarla de los hombros y observarla fijamente. Miró con detenimiento los ojos carmesí y pupilas rasgadas verticalmente. No tenía miedo. Más bien se encontraba curioso y algo maravillado. La joven frente a él era hermosa. Su nívea y perlada piel contrastaba con su oscuro cabello que ahora bailaba al son del suave viento que soplaba. Si no fuera por la salvaje mirada, incluso podría parecer alguien delicado e inocente.

\- Regresemos con los demás – dijo con una media sonrisa. Kira se mantuvo estática unos segundos para luego sacudir la cabeza en negación y tratar de retroceder unos pasos. El mago la aferró con mayor insistencia y adoptó una expresión más seria sin perder la sonrisa.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse. Eres hermosa así como estas, no tienes que esconderte.

Kira abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sólo Jill la había llamado de esa forma. Los azules orbes frente a ella se mostraban sinceros sobre unas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Sting no había reparado en lo que dijo hasta un instante después de que las palabras salieron. Nunca había dicho eso a nadie. Había visto cientos de chicas lindas y atractivas. Era más que consciente que su compañera de equipo poseía un cuerpo muy llamativo para los del sexo masculino, pero no había considerado el adjetivo que usó unos segundos atrás.

Se giró dándole la espalda. Sentía un poco de vergüenza por decir aquellas palabras. Aunque Kira se sentía desconcertada, pudo sentir una pequeña vibra de alivio y felicidad por parte de ella.

\- Los demás nos esperan… - inició su caminata a un ligero paso. La maga se situó unos pasos atrás y se dejó guiar por su compañero.

Una pequeña y suave ráfaga de viento sopló en dirección contraria. Los cabellos rubios del chico se alborotaron ligeramente antes de que Kira capturara un aroma singular.

Nunca antes había olido algo parecido. Un efluvio abrumador y exquisito inundó sus fosas nasales. Olía a rayos de Sol y cítricos. Algo completamente extraño pero cautivador… en realidad era muy atrayente. Su mirada vagó unos segundos por todo el lugar hasta detenerse en el lugar que lo emanaba.

Sting.

¿Por qué no había sido capaz de notar un efluvio como ese antes?

No luchó contras su deseo de acercarse y oler más de cerca. Al contrario de impedírselo, ella adelantó el paso y lo tomó del hombro.

\- ¿Qué…? – Sting enmudeció cuando sintió la suave y cálida piel sobre el hueco de su cuello.

Kira pegó su nariz y aspiró con suavidad deleitándose.

\- ¿Qué e-estás haciendo? – el mago se apartó saltando hacia atrás. Sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa, observando la pequeña sonrisa satisfecha de la morena.

\- Hueles muy bien – sus ojos contenían un extraño brillo y se podía ver como uno de sus colmillos sobresalía de sus labios.

_\- ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada hambrienta? – _pensó mientras una gotita de sudor caía por su sien y un escalofrío de nerviosismo recorría su espalda. Tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que ese rostro salvaje significaba.

* * *

Uffff, tardé un poco (mucho) en terminar este cap. Desde aquí empieza lo bueno :D/ así que manitas arriba y pongan reviews y voten. Recuerden que es eso lo que me alienta a seguir. También habrá un poco de Nalu en mención ya que el tema abarca a todos los dragon Slayers. De ahora en adelante habrá posible spoiler, así que lean bajo su propio criterio y decisión. Saludoss y hasta el próximo cap OvO.


	10. Cambios

En el gremio de Sabertooth se preguntaban el por qué del comportamiento de su nueva integrante. Todos la habían tenido en un mismo concepto en sus mentes.

Seria, Solitaria, Ingenua, Orgullosa y competitiva. Una persona a la cual no debes hacer enojar bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos claro que quieras sufrir una muerte dolorosamente lenta. Ninguno se creía la escena que pasaba ante sus ojos, sus mentes no habían estado ni de lejos preparadas para la ocasión. Llevaba ahí un pequeño tiempo y había adquirido cierta reputación por decirlo, "admirable" para los más jóvenes y "solitario" para los demás. Desde que Kira y Jill se unieron a los dragones gemelos, el gremio era más explosivo cada que ellos se presentaban. El choque competitivo entre el Dragon Slayer de luz y la nueva caza dragones oscura hacía colisión cada que los humos se calentaban. Por ahora todos sabían que si estos dos personajes iniciaban una pequeña discusión, era mejor no interponerse de por medio. ¿Por qué? Bien, pregúntenselo al pobre de Olga Nanagia que trató de parar el debate y se ganó un vuelo VIP al cielo. Nadie trató de interrumpir después de eso.

A pesar de todos los rostros de sorpresa y desconcierto, ninguna le ganaba a la que mostraba nuestro proclamado Sting Eucliffe. Él era la víctima de todo este asunto. Desde el día en que Kira dejó de usar su capucha, él no lograba que ella se despegara de su lado. La chica había inhalado el exquisito aroma natural que él desprendía y no quería dejar de olerlo. Una fuerte atracción la tenía atada a ese aroma como si de cadenas se hablasen, el efluvio de cítricos y rayos de luz la hacía sentir en paz y tranquila. La hacía recordar al bosque en que fue criada. Cuando de niña se pasaba sus descansos sentada al pie del mismo árbol y bañarse con los rayos de Sol. Cerrando los ojos y percibiendo cada aroma, cada sonido y vibración de la tierra. No podía ni siquiera creer que no se haya dado cuenta antes de eso. Era algo que no pasaba desapercibido así como así, menos para sus sentidos de dragón.

Ahora se encontraba pegada a su brazo izquierdo como si de un trofeo se tratase. El equipo de Dragon Slayers estaban sentados en una mesa disfrutando de su desayuno… Más bien solo uno no lo hacía. Se podía notar desde millas de distancia el disgusto de cierto rubio, con un plato de comida sin tocar frente a él y con tenedor en mano mostraba una expresión molesta. Una vena saltaba de su frente y trataba de controlar un leve tic facial. ¿Cómo siquiera comería al mismo tiempo que alguien se aferraba a su brazo y lo olfateaba con descaro? Fijó su vista a sus demás compañeros de equipo que trataban de ignorar la escena por un momento. Rogue como siempre mostraba tranquilidad e ignoraba el caso, Lector y Frosch trataban difícilmente de no reírse mientras que Jill parecía estar bastante molesta. Sus ojos azules destellaban como lanzas en dirección a la maga frente a ella. Oh, sí que estaba molesta.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar así? – gruñó Sting por milésima vez. Su respuesta solo fue un gruñido por parte de Kira. Parecía una niña pequeña que no quiere separase de su juguete favorito. Les pareció percibir un pequeño brillo de hambre en sus ojos antes de cerrarlos y volver a aspirar profundamente. Sting suspiró y volvió a pedirle ayuda a sus compañeros.

\- Deberían quitármela de encima en lugar de…

\- Grrr – se interrumpió por un leve gruñido.

\- Whaaaa! – Un punzaso de dolor en su brazo lo hizo exaltarse y alejarlo abruptamente de su lugar. Todos en el gremio lo observaban sorprendidos al percibir los pequeños hilos de sangre sobresaliendo y marcas de colmillos perfectamente formados.

\- ¡Kira! – Reprendió la felina al momento. La aludida pasaba tranquilamente su lengua sobre sus labios tratando de borrar el rastro de sangre. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- Quería probar que tal era su sabor. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – No fue tan bueno como pensé.

\- ¡Tú estás loca! – Señaló Sting en acusación. No era ni mucho menos una herida grave, pero sí que había dolido. Debió pensarse mejor el haber invitado a una semi-salvaje a su equipo.

Jill voló hasta Kira y tomándola del brazo la arrastró fuera del gremio. Aún sin tener una pista de lo que pasaba, la maga se dejó guiar por su compañera. ¿Qué querría decirle? Esperaba que no se tratara de esos intentos de volverla más civilizada y le siga reprochando sobre la moral.

\- Kira, sabes que eso estuvo mal – Y ahí va. Habían tenido la misma discusión (más bien solo Jill era quien discutía) desde que salieron del bosque hace casi un año.

\- ¿Por qué estuvo mal? Solo quería probar si el sabor era bueno – dijo como si nada malo ocurriese.

\- No puedes ir por ahí mordiendo a las personas. No entiendo muy bien qué tiene de especial ahora, pero no quiere decir que lo puedas hacer. Tienes que ir a disculparte con Sting-kun

\- Tsk – Chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada con disgusto. Odiaba disculparse.

\- … - La felino adoptó un aspecto entre enojado y divertido. No podía negar que el comportamiento poco civilizado de Kira le hacía reír en el fondo, sin embargo tenía que enseñarle al menos lo básico para no dejar que viva en el bosque desnuda a base de animales a los que le de caza… No de nuevo. – Ve a ofrecerle disculpas ¿Si? – pidió con una sonrisa amable. Sabía que ella tenía una debilidad con los gatos y debía aprovecharla tanto como pueda.

\- Que más me queda – suspiró girándose sobre sus talones en dirección al gremio. En realidad no se habían alejado demasiado, solo unos cuantos metros de la puerta del edificio.

Lector ayudaba a Sting a vendarse el brazo, el mago refunfuñaba cosas ininteligibles pero bien podía adivinarse que no eran para nada amables. Los magos pudieron sentir de inmediato un aura peligrosa en la zona. Algo que se estaba acercando. Todos fijaron su vista en la entrada esperando algún indicio de peligro pero lo único que encontraron fue a una chica de cabellos negros con azul caminando hacia ellos con una mirada aterradora. A decir verdad esos ojos no le ayudaban a verse dócil.

Kira hizo el trayecto desde la entrada hasta pararse frente a su compañero que había terminado de vendarse. Él la miraba con recelo esperando hostilidad o algo que iniciara otra discusión o riña. Sus ojos sangre eran tan penetrantes que era difícil apartar la vista, su semblante serio la hacía ver impredecible e impune. La maga se movió un segundo haciendo que Sting se pusiese en posición de ataque, sin embargo, lo desconcertó el ver que tan solo había alzado el brazo para ofrecerle la mano.

\- Siento haberte mordido hace un momento. – Unas casi imperceptibles arrugas se le formaron en el entrecejo. Odiaba tener que disculparse cuando solo se dejaba guiar por sus instintos. No entendía lo que estaba remotamente mal.

\- Jill –que se encontraba unos pasos detrás- sonreía con orgullo y satisfacción. Casi nunca le resultaba fácil hacer que la morena se disculpase, se trataba de toda una hazaña.

El rubio observó a su compañera con recelo. ¿Se trata de una trampa? Observó durante unos silenciosos segundos la mano extendida frente a él, fijó su vista en los ojos tétricos y frunció un poco el ceño.

Al no mostrar ningún indicio de engaño en ellos, lentamente estiró su brazo bueno para estrechar las manos. Por una milésima de segundo sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrer sus dedos. Se sentía como cuando frotas tus calcetines en la alfombra y tocas a alguien, no sabía si era estática o solo su imaginación. Pero se sentía agradable. Sus hombros se relajaron y una extraña mueca fundida con una media sonrisa surcó su rostro.

\- Está bien - Kira curvó la comisura de su labio al escucharlo. Sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo, tiró del brazo de Sting y volvió a enterrar sus finos colmillos en su antebrazo.

El rubio volvía a tener una vena saltando en su frente con una mueca acompañándola.

\- ¡Kira! – reprendió Jill con el rostro rojo de enojo. La interpelada fijó su vista en ella como quien no quiere la cosa, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Me he disculpado del anterior, no del de ahora.

Podía verse como más de la mitad del gremio caían de espaldas con gotas de sudor en la frente. Otros reían ante su "lógica" completamente válida y solo uno permanecía callado con un aura blanca emergiendo de él.

\- ¡No se quedará así!

Y con ese grito de furia, dio inicio a una pelea entre dos Dragon Slayers. Es completamente notable la diversión que traía el tener nuevos miembros.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ En Fairy Tail ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El olor a vainilla y fresa inundaba su fuerte sentido del olfato. Ya hacía días que su cuerpo se encontraba en unos extraños cambios. No sabía el por qué simplemente no quería, o más bien no PODÍA mantenerse lejos de ella. Cada noche permanecía despierto anhelando ese delicado aroma que solo pertenecía a alguien, en los días, agradecía poder inhalar con suavidad su delicioso perfume. Sin embargo, cada minuto y hora se hacía más difícil mantener la distancia, cada noche se dirigía a su acogedora casa tan solo para percibirlo con mayor profundidad. No le parecía suficiente.

Natsu Dragneel. Uno de los magos más famosos en Fary Tail presentaba problemas desconocidos. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? No solo espiaba por las noches a su rubia compañera mientras dormía, sino que también no soportaba el verla cerca de los demás chicos del gremio. Cada que Grey o Elfman le hablaban tenía la inmensa necesidad de gruñir y llevarla lejos. Había veces que trataba de alejarse, suponiendo que era algo pasajero, sin embargo, antes de siquiera saberlo ya se encontraba de camino a su casa o buscándola por todo el gremio.

Hoy era uno de esos días. El pelirosa estaba sentado en una mesa con la mirada ausente, movía la pierna de arriba abajo con impaciencia. El exceed azul comía su pescado de las mañanas mientras lo miraba con extrañeza.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Natsu?

\- ¿Por qué no ha llegado? – murmuró para sí mismo, sin embargo fue escuchado por el gato.

\- ¿A quién esperas? – después de preguntar, Natsu fijó la vista en dirección a las puertas del lugar, su semblante mostrando alivio y cierta felicidad.

\- ¡Buenas, chicos! – Saludó una dulce voz proveniente de una linda rubia.

\- Hola, Lucy. – saludó de regreso Happy. - ¿Sabes? Natsu está muy raro hoy.

\- ¿Eh? – inclinó la cabeza en confusión y miró a su compañero - ¿Sucede algo, Natsu?

El ligero movimiento de cuello había logrado que unos cuantos mechones de cabello se movieran, segundos después el Dragon Slayer pudo sentir la adictiva fragancia. Una extraña calidez y sensación recorrió su espina dorsal, sentía una infinita atracción hacia aquel aroma. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo conviviendo nunca lo había sentido? Se levantó abruptamente y caminó con rapidez hacia la barra. Estaba evitando hacer algo estúpido ahí mismo. Sus compañeros que lo veían mostraron expresiones confusas. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

A las pocas horas el gremio más fuerte de Fiore estaba en medio de peleas, risas y pláticas. Los magos de siempre eran los protagonistas del ruidoso lío. Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Loke y los exceeds entablaban una trivial plática. El espíritu estelar había aparecido por su cuenta con la excusa de visitar el gremio. Nada se encontraba fuera de lo normal hasta el momento, si no fue hasta que alguien cometió un leve error.

Elfman fue arrojado por alguno de los miembros y justo fue a caer a espaldas de Loke. El peli-naranja perdió el equilibrio cayendo justo encima de la persona que tenía enfrente. Lucy.

Ambos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente. La rubia emitió un leve grito de sorpresa cuando cayó de espaldas. El espíritu estelar trató de levantarse con una pequeña vena saltando en su frente. Usó su mano como apoyo.

\- ¿mmm? – En lugar de sentir el frio tacto del suelo, su mano sentía algo cálido y suave. Miró hacia abajo, primero observando la sonrojada cara de Lucy con sus ojos muy abiertos, bajó más la vista a donde su mano debía estar y no pudo evitar sonrojarse con ligereza. Su mano estaba ubicada encima del pecho de su dueña.

Incluso antes de decir algo o apartarse, una llamarada de fuego lo lanzó lejos. Un gruñido amenazante se escuchó por todo el gremio haciendo que todos callasen. Natsu ahora sostenía a Lucy sobre sus hombros, mirando con amenaza a Loke.

\- No te atrevas a tocarla

\- ¿N-natsu? – La maga estelar no entendía ni un ápice del comportamiento de su amigo, nunca antes había actuado de esa forma y menos amenazar a uno de sus compañeros.

El peli-rosa salió con Lucy aún sobre su hombro dejando a todos pasmados.

Una de las magas, Levy Mcgarden trataba de asimilar lo que había visto. Ella se había fijado en el extraño comportamiento que su amigo tenía desde hace días. Había estado recopilando y observando sus acciones desde que leyó ese libro. Un libro viejo que había encontrado en la biblioteca antigua de Magnolia, después de leerlo creyó que solo se trataban de cuentos o suposiciones que alguien había escrito, sin embargo, después de ver los "síntomas" y cambios de Natsu pudo darse el lujo de la duda. Se mantuvo vigilando y comparando. Todo lo que se había escrito dentro del texto era cierto. Lo podía corroborar ahora mismo. El libro sobre dragones y sus relaciones era cierto.


	11. Attraction

Attraction

Sabertooth se encontraría calmado de no ser por una pequeña guerra de agua en la piscina del gremio. Todos merecían un buen descanso en un día tan soleado y caluroso como ese. La mayoría de los miembros nadaban o solo se recostaban a tomar el Sol. El joven ex maestro reía y salpicaba agua a su amigo Dragon Slayer mientras Lector y Frosch se sentaron en la orilla con las patitas tocando el agua. Uno de los felinos cuestionó sobre la ausencia de sus compañeras, hacía más de 20 minutos que habían ido a buscar ropa adecuada para la maga. Por supuesto que con obligación de Jill.

Sting evitaba a toda costa pensar sobre su amiga, comenzaba a sentirse de una manera extraña cuando ella andaba cerca, sentía su corazón acelerarse causa del dulce efluvio de la joven y la pequeña obsesión de ella con su propio aroma le dejaba las cosas difíciles. ¿Qué rayos les sucedía?

Unos minutos después, el mago de luz percibió el exquisito aroma a tierra húmeda y frutas silvestres, su vista se giró involuntariamente al origen de este.

Kira.

La joven había entrado al lugar con un bikini color azul marino que le quedaba de maravilla (eso según los miembros masculinos del lugar) puesto ahora mostraba casi todo el cuerpo. De acuerdo, si bien Kira desde el inicio solo ha usado ropas ligeras, la vista de los chicos agradecía el sutil cambio. No eran más que mentes de jóvenes pervertidos. Una vez hecho su "entrada", Jill corrió entusiasmada hacia la piscina ya que Lector y Frosch la llamaron para jugar. En cuanto a Kira, ella simplemente caminó hasta una de las sillas para tomar el Sol y dormir un poco. No le apetecía para nada ir a nadar. En todo ese tiempo cierto rubio no había podido quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Si ella te ve observándola así creerá que la estas retando – Escuchar la suave voz de su amigo cerca de su oído lo hizo alterarse y voltear con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- ¿Qu-quien la e-está observando? – rió nerviosamente – Oh, mira. Creo que Lector me necesita – nadó como pudo lejos de su compañero. Este se limitó a observarlo con una ligera sonrisa. Lo había estado observando todo el tiempo, para él era más que obvio lo que pasaba entre ambos Dragon Slayers.

Fijó su vista en la joven de cabellos negros y puntas azules que se encontraba durmiendo.

\- Sin embargo ¿será lo correcto? – pensó con un suspiro. Decidió no pensarlo más. Sabía muy bien que serían un complemento perfecto.

No dudaba de Kira, para nada. Ambos se llevaban muy bien a pesar de no cruzar demasiadas palabras, la actitud de ambos no era muy parlanchina que digamos pero sus poderes eran muy parecidos. Ambos pertenecían a la oscuridad, su elemento era más similar de lo que creía. A pesar de que el de Kira no pertenecía a un elemento en concreto, lograba entenderse con el de Rogue en las batallas.

La primera vez que lucharon juntos fue en una pequeña misión donde Sting se separó de ellos. Un enorme monstruo en el bosque había aparecido gracias a los mercenarios que el trío buscaba, tuvieron que unir fuerzas sorprendiéndose lo bien que luchaban juntos. No necesitaron usar las palabras para nada, sus elementos incluso se mezclaron en cierto punto y se hicieron uno. Satisfactoriamente venciendo al enemigo. Desde ese entonces no había problemas de comunicación… Bien, no hablaban mucho pero tampoco se ignoraban como antes. Una simple mirada bastaba para entenderse. Una cierta conexión los unía. Menor que la de Kira y Sting, pero si mayor a una simple amistad.

Decidió dejarlo por el momento, si se enfrentaban a problemas podrían resolverlo sin tantos problemas. ¿Qué podría pasar entre esos dos?

Sus pensamientos pararon cuando vio a Sting ser arrojado con fuerza hasta los cielos en dirección a la única que podía hacerle frente sin medirse. Una gota de sudor cayó sobre su sien al verlo caer sobre ella. El estruendo hizo voltear a todos. Se escuchaban risas y comentarios de preocupación, el mago de las sombras solo permanecía callado. Un poco de polvo se dispersó después de la colisión, las partes de la silla ahora rota no predecía un presagio muy bueno que digamos. Todos observaron el chisme con total atención, ya se podía distinguir un poco la figura del rubio encima de la joven.

Kira permanecía apacible debajo de él, fue al momento de que quiso levantarse cuando reaccionó. Al querer erguirse Sting puso la palma de su mano sobre uno de sus pechos e instintivamente dio un ligero apretón.

\- Son más grandes y suaves de lo que pensé – Una vena saltó en el rostro de Kira, Rogue cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano avergonzándose de su propio amigo. Con un fuerte puñetazo la chica de ojos sangre mandó volando a su compañero. Se levantó sacudiendo sus manos y se fue pisando fuerte. Nadie se atrevió siquiera a dirigirle la palabra por el miedo a tener el mismo destino… ella era aterradora.

\- Podría sorprenderme lo idiota que has sido – comentó el mago de las sombras cuando paró frente a su amigo ahora con un enorme chichón sobre su cabeza y la marca de un puñetazo en su mejilla. Balbuceó algo ininteligible antes de volver a quejarse.

El día en la playa no fue tan satisfactorio para el mago de luz.

Unas horas más tarde nuestro joven protagonista sentía una presencia muy penetrante sobre él, no había captado quien era aún pero al menos sabía que no era nada hostil. Una gota de sudor bajó por su sien al sentirse observado desde hace varios minutos, por más que trataba de despistarlo seguía teniendo la misma sensación todo este tiempo. Decidió dejarlo por el momento, entró a un café que curiosamente era el mismo donde fue su primera misión con Kira. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro al recordar el traje que ella tuvo que ponerse para completar la misión, habría deseado verla sin el rostro cubierto y el vestido de Maid pero seguía viéndola hermosa. Paró sus pensamientos en seco con una sacudida de cabeza. No había día que no tuviera la imagen o algún pensamiento de la chica en su mente. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Abrió la puerta del local haciendo sonar la campanilla de bienvenida, las empleadas vestidas con cortos vestidos negro y blanco saludaron con una cálida sonrisa. Un par de chicas reconocieron al mago e inmediatamente se formaron dos corazones en sus ojos. Fans de Sting.

Unas semanas antes el podría haber disfrutado un poco de la atención de bellas chicas sobre él, la revista de hechicero de la semana lo tomaba a él como uno de los magos más sexys de la ciudad provocando que muchas lo admiraran o suspiraran por él. Ahora no era más que molesto. Lo ponían en una situación muy incómoda en el cual no era fácil zafarse.

Ambas chicas gritaron emocionadas a la vez que corrían hacia él antes de que saliera del local. Lo abordaron con halagos y preguntas de todo tipo, unas muy incómodas como para nombrarlas. Lo que no sabía, era que justamente la presencia que había sentido antes observaba toda la escena. Desde una distancia considerable sus carmesíes ojos no parecían para nada felices, se escuchaba un gruñido de irritación provenir desde su garganta y los colmillos sobresalientes al hacer una mueca. La dragon Slayer se veía cada vez más molesta conforme los segundos pasaban, sabía que su compañero tenía fans del sexo femenino pero era ahora que se sentía molesta respecto a eso y ver como él no hacía nada para alejarlas. A l menos nada que sirviera.

No lo soportó más. Saltó desde donde estaba cayendo justo entre el rubio y las "acosadoras". Los tres retrocedieron ante la sorpresa, Sting la reconoció de inmediato preguntándose por su repentina aparición. Las chicas comenzaron con comentarios poco amables hasta observar su rostro. Cerraron sus bocas al instante. Kira gruñía con amenaza mostrando sus incisivos, sus ojos con pupilas rasgadas dándole una imagen extraordinariamente amenazante. Un segundo después, giró para tomar al mago del brazo y correr con él siendo arrastrado.

Se detuvo en lo que parecía un callejón sin salida, en lugar de saltarlo y seguir decidió parar sin soltar su agarre.

\- Hey ¿Qué te sucede? – peguntó la víctima en tono molesto y curioso.

La morena giró para encararlo, apretó su agarre y con voz dura y seria dijo:

\- Eres mío.

\- ¿Eh? – Una gota nerviosa de sudor cayó sobre su mejilla al escucharla decir eso, de inmediato recobró la compostura adoptando una pose arrogante - ¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que no lo soy.

Esperó la reacción de la chica. Al principio un poco temeroso por el ímpetu de ella pero después…

Sorprendentemente Kira hizo un ligero puchero soltando su agarre, lucía un poco molesta. -He dicho que eres mío – Comenzó a tocarlo por todo el rostro con frenesí mientras repetía una y otra vez lo mismo.

\- Mío, mío, mío. Me perteneces

\- Que no – La escena parecía una pelea de niños. Ambos repitiendo sus frases. Una reclamando al otro de su propiedad y el segundo haciéndole entender que no.

Poco a poco ambos se acercaban casi sin notarlo por la pelea tan ridícula y a le vez encantadora. En un momento de frustración, Sting olvidó la barrera de sus pensamientos y se dejó llevar. Tomó a Kira de la cintura y la acercó bruscamente a su cuerpo. Acto seguido estampó sus labios con los de ella.

Al principio un contacto suave, después cada vez más hambriento.

Una nueva sensación recorría las entrañas de Kira, nueva pero agradable. Solo sentía la suavidad y un dulce sabor recorrerle los sentidos, sus fosas nasales se llenaron del aroma de Sting haciéndolo más exquisito.

Hacía años, cuando aún vivía en el bosque, observaba el pueblo a escondidas. Algunas veces observando a las personas mostrando esas clases de acciones sin razón alguna, nunca lo entendió. Cuando le preguntó a Acnologia al respecto él solo contestó que era una demostración estúpida y sin sentido que los humanos hacían, algo que ella no necesitaba entender puesto nunca ocurriría. Si supiera lo equivocado que estaba.

Despegaron sus rostros al cabo de unos segundos más, ambos respirando aceleradamente. Se observaron unos escasos segundos, después, Kira se volteó y saltó del lugar dejando sólo al mago.

* * *

***_* Al fin le dice que es suyo, Kira tiene que reclamar sus cosas 7w7 aunque Sting no quiera dar el brazo a torcer. **

**Uhhhhgggg , he tardado lo que parecen siglos en publicar DX. Lo siento pero me tenían muy ocupada los estudios. En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de este cooortooo capitulo, si es corto es porque creí sería mejor ya que trató solo de Kira y Sting. Prometo que el próximo será mas largo :D. **

**¿Reviews? **

**Contestaré sus preguntas si tienen alguna duda, porfa comenten que les pareció este cap ;). Saludos ^3^**


	12. Explicaciones

Explicaciones

La luna llegaba en su clímax total por lo que esa noche nadie se encontraba despierto, al menos por algunas excepciones. Sin embargo ese no era el caso de Rogue Cheney, el famoso dragón gemelo de Sabertooth y su fiel amigo gatuno vestido de una adorable rana. Ambos dormían uno junto al otro sobre la cama de la habitación, el gato hablaba bajito en sueños que no se lograban entender, ninguno queriendo ser despertado de su quinto sueño. Lástima que no era su momento de descanso.

Un fuerte estruendo en la ventana hizo despertar al mago de sombras, notó un olor completamente familiar por lo que no se alteró. Antes de siquiera reaccionar sintió como unas manos lo empujaban con fuerza haciéndolo caer.

Cayó de bruces contra el suelo y por si fuera poco aplastando al minino.

\- ¡Fro! – Ayudó a su amigo con preocupación antes de volverse al causante de todo. Su compañera de negros y azulados cabellos yacía estirada en _su _cama como quien no quiere la cosa ocupando todo el espacio – Kira ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su respuesta fue un gruñido y una mirada con esos ojos aterradores. La oscuridad y el brillo de ojos carmesí lo hicieron prender la luz de la habitación y evitarse un ataque al corazón.

\- Rogue – dijo con voz seria – Necesito que me expliques algo – el mago logró ver un casi imperceptible cambio de color en las mejillas de la chica. ¿Acaso estaba sonrojada? En todo el tiempo que han estado juntos nunca la había visto así, por lo mínimo que esto era aún así logró sorprenderle. Asintió en acuerdo mientras levantaba a un somnoliento gato entre sus brazos.

El relato duró al menos 5 minutos, Kira contó desde el momento en que Sting salió del gremio hasta la parte después de juntar sus labios; con lujo de detalles, cabe decir. Observó a su compañero fijamente en la espera de respuestas, antes no había querido preguntarle a Jill por miedo a que reaccionara tan drástica y dramática como siempre. No le agradaba que la regañaran.

El rostro de Rogue se volvió como tomate al final de la historia. ¿Por qué le contaba eso a él? Sin duda debía de conseguirle amigas. Ni un hombre – y menos él – se sentía especialmente cómodo en esa clase de conversaciones, sin embargo era su compañera y amiga, no podía dejarla botada en la duda así nomas. Aunque sonaba algo razonablemente justo considerando el allanamiento de morada y el duro golpe contra el piso.

\- E-Eh…- No sabía ni por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera sus ideas eran claras – ¡Es porque te aprecia mucho! – Gritó completamente nervioso. Kira pareció reflexionar ante esto pero aún lucía un poco confundida.

\- ¿Eso se hace cuando aprecias a alguien? – Preguntó cual niña pequeña.

\- Algo así … supongo

\- Ya veo – Acarició suavemente su labio inferior pensando. Un segundo después miró a Rogue con un brillo inocente en los ojos – ¿Eso quiere decir que también tengo que hacerlo contigo, verdad?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – varias gotitas de sudor le recorrían la sien al ver como la fémina hacía sus conclusiones – ¡No, no, no, no! Debes hacerlo con alguien al que te sientas muy unido… Sí, eso. – Retrocedió nerviosamente.

La maga pareció entender lo que él trató de explicar. Cheney suspiró en alivio al quitarle esas erróneas ideas de la cabeza pero no notó como ella sonreía de medio lado.

\- Ya es hora de dormir así que… - dejó de articular palabra al notar como la joven de acomodaba en su cama y se envolvía en las sábanas. No se iría en un buen rato. Una vena saltó en la frente del mago de las sombras al comprender que dormiría en el suelo de _su propia habitación. _Suspiró en rendición. Sabía muy bien que no se podía discutir con Kira… no si querías salir lesionado o enfrentarte a sus colmillos. Por lo que vio hace días ella mordía fuerte.

Ambas féminas caminaban de lo más tranquilas por las calles de la ciudad temprano en la mañana, la maga no había dicho nada a su compañera desde que regresó a su propia habitación casi antes del amanecer. Ni siquiera había avisado a Rogue después de despertar, simplemente se fue preguntándose el porque él seguía durmiendo en el piso, pero haciendo su buena acción del día acomodando al felino sobre la cama. Podría contraer un resfriado.

Jill disfrutaba de una deliciosa malteada de vainilla mientras Kira de un extraño líquido azul en una lata. Tomaba por sorbos con la pajilla deleitándose del raro cosquilleo sobre la lengua al momento de sorber, estaba encantada por la sensación nueva. No había un motivo en concreto por el que decidieran salir a explorar, sólo salir con la excusa de tener un día sin chicos como en los viejos tiempos. Algunos transeúntes detenían su andar al verlas, alguno que otro sólo se alejaban un poco más de lo debido o cambiaban de dirección. La tonalidad de las orbes de la chica seguían causando impacto por donde quiera que vaya, no era que le molestara, simplemente resultaba irritante sus comentarios para nada amables donde arrastraban de cuenta a su compañera. Al menos una que otra mirada amenazante bastaba para mantenerlos a raya. Por unos minutos se mantuvieron en una amena charla habitual, Jill comentaba sobre lo lindo que era estar dentro de un gremio con amigos y compañeros que se apoyan mutuamente. Notó que su amiga se encontraba un poco distraída pero antes de preguntarle observó como Kira detuvo su avance observando hacia al frente.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kira? – siguió la dirección de su mirada para encontrarse con una pareja muy acaramelada en medio de la calle, ambos enfrascados en un beso muy apasionado. – No deberían exhibirse así…

La cazadora de dragones seguía sin quitar la vista, señaló hacia ellos con total naturalidad y comentó – Eso es como lo que Sting me hizo anoche

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente con un ligero soplido del viento. Al instante Jill reaccionó poniendo una cara peor que la pintura de _El grito_, su sorpresa iba más allá de los confines de la Tierra.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HICIERON QUÉ?!

Kira ignoró la pregunta y sorbió de su bebida para seguir caminando.

\- ¡Hey, espera!

* * *

En el gremio de los tigres su ex joven maestro yacía sentado en un taburete con expresión aburrida. Una de los miembros se dio cuenta de ello y optó por preguntarle sobre el asunto.

\- Sting-kun – alzó la vista hacia la maga de espíritus estelares. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – La chica se encogió de hombros con rostro amable.

\- Es inusual verte sin energía – se sentó en el taburete de al lado mirando directo a su amigo – ¿Tiene algo que ver con Kira-san? – de inmediato un sonrojo asomó las mejillas del chico recordando la noche anterior. Yukino esbozando una pícara sonrisa de entendimiento.

\- N-NO TIENE NADA QUE VER – mintió horriblemente sacudiendo la cabeza y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Antes de agregar algo más, las puertas del gremio azotaron con una fuerza increíble obligando a todos a girar la cabeza con sorpresa.

\- ¡Sting-kun! – Una pequeña mata de pelo rosa volaba en dirección al rubio de ojos azules. Una espantosa y amenazante aura saliendo de su diminuto cuerpo hambrienta de venganza. Sin pensar demasiado el interpelado se levantó rápidamente dispuesto a irse, no tenía ni idea del porque lo buscaba con ese humor pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse y saberlo, sin embargo reaccionó un segundo tarde. Jill ya lo agarraba de la chaqueta prensando con sus garras sobre la tela. Ahora estaba firmemente sostenida. - ¡TÚ! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! – Eucliffe tragó con miedo en su tono de voz.

\- Jill-san ¿Qué sucede? – intervino Yukino con las manos alzadas tratando de calmar un poco a la felina.

\- Este pervertido…- sus ojos empezaron a brillar de las lágrimas. Sting abrió los ojos en sorpresa y sintiéndose culpable de algo que no sabía que había hecho. La gata los soltó llorando dramáticamente cubriendo su rostro con las patas. - ¡Le robaste la inocencia a mi Kira! ¡Waaaaa! – Todos en el gremio soltaron un sonoro grito de duda, varias ideas cruzaron la cabeza de todos por las raras palabras de la felina.

\- No creí que Sting fuera capaz de algo así – El mago Olga lucía algo decepcionado.

\- ¿Sting-kun, que has hecho? – Yukino parecía horrorizada.

Varios tipos de comentarios se dejaron oír hacia el caza dragones. Su mejor amigo sentado en una mesa solo observaba el escándalo con una gota de sudor en la sien, estaba al tanto de lo que esos dos habían hecho por lo que sintió una exageración muy grande en las palabras de Jill. La presencia de Kira se hizo notable a los pocos segundos. Ella solo caminaba sin inmutarse sorbiendo de una nueva lata de soda.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan vil? – siguió llorando con drama la causante del bullicio. Nadie le dejaba tiempo de hablar o defenderse, todos con sus preguntas y comentarios malinterpretados lo estaban desesperando poco a poco. Al cabo de unos segundos explotó completamente enojado.

\- ¡PORQUE LA QUIERO! ¡¿DE ACUERDO?! Es hermosa, fuerte, inteligente. Me encanta como es y como nadie la hace cambiar. Su exquisito olor… ¡Ni siquiera yo se que carajos me pasa!

Todo quedó congelado por lo que parecieron unos eternos segundos. Sting miró a todos lados hasta encontrarse con un peculiar par de ojos. Los ojos carmines abiertos de par en par sobre unas mejillas sonrojadas, observándolo impresionada.

Jill se alejó con un puchero enojado a la mesa donde Rogue y le tendió un billete. El mago solo sonrió feliz recibiéndolo. Los demás observaban la escena con mucha atención, no todos los días alguien se confesaba a los cuatro vientos.

\- Sting. – llamó Kira con la mirada gacha logrando que su flequillo ocultara su rostro. Caminó a paso lento hasta su compañero, una vez frente a él estiró la mano hasta tocar su brazo derecho haciendo que se sobresaltara ligeramente. A pesar de ser un pequeño toque lo sentía tan cálido.

\- ¿Q-que sucede? – no recibió respuesta. En cambio, ella apretó aun más el agarre y lo jaló hacia ella… específicamente el brazo. -…- Sentía los colmillos enterrarse en su carne en una pequeña mordida, menos profunda que las anteriores pero aún así firme. Miró hacia abajo con un tic en el ojo y su boca en una mueca. Justo después, se pudo apreciar un extraño quejido enojado desde el pueblo.

* * *

Sentían como si una corriente eléctrica subiera y bajara por su cuerpo en cada roce, el simple hecho de respirar cerca les calentaba la sangre de forma sobrecogedora. Ninguno de los dos tenía frío y aún así se unían en cuerpo como si necesitasen el calor del otro. Se atraían, era más que obvio. Pero no solo el físico les hacía hacer lo que esta noche quedaría entre ellos, también su alma parecía sincronizada. Ninguno soportaba la idea de estar sin el otro, el simple hecho de estar lejos era perturbador e insoportable. El como dos almas distintas encajan para formar una sola era todo un misterio. ¿Almas gemelas? No, ninguno creía eso puesto el alma es una sola por sí misma, pero otra alma que llegue a complementarla y que ambas brillen juntas con fuerza era otra historia. El dicho de las dos medias naranjas se encontraba muy trillado, ni siquiera se cree es posible que se pueda vivir con solo la mitad de tu ser y luego sentirte completo con esa otra persona destinada. Segura y protegida, sí. No hay dos almas iguales, cada una como lo es el portador tienen una singularidad inigualable que no aparece en ninguna otra, pero sí puede congeniar a la perfección con otras, no solo una. Esto no quiere decir que una persona se puede estar destinada a más de dos almas, más bien puede sentirse estable con otras de una forma no romántica hasta que llegue el complemento.

Esto es hablando en el caso de humanos completamente normales. En el caso de los dragones las cosas suelen cambiar.

Las sensaciones intensas tanto físicas como mentales se multiplican exuberante mente siendo casi abrumadoras, el instinto los guía hacia esa única alma destinada a estar a su lado. Una vez encontrada, no hay vuelta a atrás.

Ambas partes ahora abrazadas y con el cuerpo cubierto con las sábanas habían concluido lo que sin saber era el último paso de un ritual de sus ancestros. La joven descansando sobre el pecho de él por completo satisfecha. Había podido ser tan salvaje como ella quería sin miedo al rechazo o a ser aprendida. Él, sosteniendo la cintura de ella con posesividad durmiendo plácidamente aspirando de los cabellos azabaches. Entre ellos, el secreto de una marca de colmillos sobre su cuerpo que pronto mostrarán con orgullo como seña de su unión.

* * *

**BAAAAAAA!. Tardé DEMASIADO en esto aún siendo tan poco, Mil disculpas _ . No me decidía como concluir este cap (y aun asi quede un poco insatisfecha con el resultado) y siento que por falta de práctica la redacción me es más complicado que antes. :( Seguiré practicando mientras sean pacientes. Ahora si! INICIA LA HISTORIA :D . Así es, ahora inicia lo que todos quieren ver. ACCIÓN Y MORE DRAMA! . Desde aquí se inician pequeñas conexiones de la procedencia de nuestra protagonista y el donde caben Zeref y Aconologia ahí. ;) Solo les digo que puede contener spoiler puesto me adecúo a la verdadera historia lo más posible. (Esta novela es antes del skip time de fairy tail) S**

**SIGAN LEYENDO QUE COMO SABRÁN Y SE LOS REPITO: LOS LECTORES HACEN AL ESCRITOR. **

**PORFA ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS DE MUY BUENA MANERA, SE QUE ME FALTA MEJORAR EN ESTO Y HARÉ LO POSIBLE POR MEJORAR CADA DÍA. LOS DEJO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: Mavis regresa y una nueva misión se forma. **

**¿REVIEWS? :3**


	13. Mavis y una nueva misión se forma

**Como muchos saben Fairy Tail NO me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima y hasta ahora solo 3 personajes son de mi creación al igual que la trama de la historia. **

* * *

\- ¿Podrás asegurarme que es seguro para mis hijos?- La voz del maestro salió angustiosa, incluso sus ojos reflejaban preocupación a pesar de su sereno rostro.

\- Estoy segura. En todo caso, sé que esta es una misión de alto riesgo a pesar de sus fines informativos, tendré que pedirte que reclutes a Sabertooth, podría interesarle.- Makarov asintió, siempre había mantenido una firme confianza en la antigua maestra, y no sólo por sus largos años de experiencia, si no porque su magia consistía en una serie de cálculos y precisión. Nunca se equivocaba. O al menos no todo el tiempo.

Los miembros se encontraban fuera en ese momento, todos informados de su próxima misión por lo que tenían que prepararse para un arduo viaje. La Maga celestial observaba como su compañero peli-rosa se expresaba emocionado, gritando sobre estar encendido y listo para la batalla. Ella suspiro en derrota, no podría con él. Sonrió con ternura aún cuando lucía tan infantil. No reparó en que él la observaba hasta tenerlo justo enfrente.

\- Luce...- musito con voz profunda y ronca. Tensó los hombros por acto reflejo cuando posó sus frentes suavemente.

\- ¿Q-que sucede, Natsu? - sus mejillas ahora carmín le daban un aspecto adorable a los ojos del tragafuegos.

\- Estas preocupada - Era evidente que no lo estaba preguntando, a veces, Lucy se sorprendía de su agudeza, él casi siempre se comportaba algo idiota y denso en muchos aspectos pero por alguna razón contra decía lo que todos pensaban cuando se trataba de sus amigos. En este caso se trataba de una persona mucho más importante.

Desvió la vista, avergonzada. Ya hacía tiempo que el simple hecho de verlo a los ojos tan de cerca le causaba muchas cosas. Una de ellas era la incapacidad de pensar con claridad. Odiaba eso.

\- No sabemos que pueda pasar en ese transcurso. Me asusta que alguien...- la calidez sobre sus labios la acallo. Disfrutó de la dulzura que le brindaba, en un momento recordó el día que decidieron estar juntos como más que amigos. Ambos eran inexpertos, al principio tenían miedo de lo que sentían, sobre todo el mago de fuego. Sus instintos eran tan fuertes que no sabía cómo afrontarlo, sin embargo sólo le bastó la mirada achocolatada para intentarlo. La quería demasiado. Se separaron unos centimetros, lo suficiente para posar su mirada en el otro.

\- No importa que, no dejaré que te hagan daño. Lo juro por la marca de nuestra unión. - La ferocidad en su mirada la abrumo unos segundos, su pecho inflándose de felicidad ante esa promesa. Bajó la vista hacia su propio pecho, del lado izquierdo descansaba el significativo tatuaje de una llama carmesí. La acarició con la yema de sus dedos con cariño, era la prueba del día donde juraron permanecer al lado del otro. Nada podía revertirlo, se trataba de un proceso único donde todo lo que sentían se reflejaba en esa pequeña marca.

Según Levy Mcgarden, los antiguos dragones fijaban una marca en sus compañeros de vida, un signo de orgullo y posesividad. Esto advertía a posibles rivales sobre con quien se estaban metiendo. Sólo encontraban a su compañero una vez en la vida, puesto era raro encontrar a su pareja destinada, cada dragón reaccionaba de forma agresiva cuando alguien se acercaba a ella. Sin embargo, algunos preferían nunca encontrarla, eso significaría que no tendrían que sufrir cada que se separaban o peor aún, si uno moría, el otro también. Una vez hallada, el simple hecho de perderla resultaba desgarrador, por depresión, el que quedaba moría o sólo se suicidaba.

No era tan fácil matarse entre ellos, no por nada fueron las criaturas más poderosas de la Tierra pero cuando uno no soportaba estar sin el otro, este retaba a alguno en una pelea a muerte. Esta al menos era la razón más notoria por la que preferían no conocerla, pero se sentían vacíos. Siempre les faltaba algo y nunca lo encontraban. Por supuesto que la información dicha por la Maga de escritura les había golpeado como balde de agua fría. ¿Estaban realmente preparados para eso? Claro que no era lo mismo, aunque tuvieran la misma magia, los Dragon slayers seguían siendo humanos, aunque con más instintos dragónicos.

El mayor preocupado era el peli rosa, y aunque no lo mostraba, Lucy lo sabía. Tenía miedo. Miedo a perderla, miedo a que ella dejará de sentir lo mismo y aburrirse de él. Después de todo ella sí era humana. Por supuesto que eso la enojaba, la hacía sentir que no era lo suficientemente confiable para él, pero sólo con observar su devoción y cariño la hacía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Si él albergaba una duda, por más minúscula que fuese, ella se encargaría de borrarla.

Tomó entre sus manos su rostro observándolo directo a los ojos, sonrió con amor transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos en una mirada.

\- Gracias, Natsu.

* * *

Los débiles rayos solares filtrados por la ventana empezaba a lastimarle los ojos, aún con ellos cerrados, sentía la calidez mañanera bañarle el rostro con lentitud. Con pesadez, comenzó a abrirlos poco a poco dejando a su vista una imagen que lo hizo sonreír.

Cabellos desparramados por toda la almohada de forma despreocupada, la adormitada y hermosa chica recostada en su pecho lucia, por una vez, calmada y sumisa. Para él la simple imagen de su amante le causaba sentir sentimientos que no sabía que tenía, ante sus ojos lucía encantadora y feroz a la vez, claro que como todos tenía sus pequeños lapsos de duda ante su personalidad. Kira era como una caja de sorpresas, inesperada, siempre con la incertidumbre a flor de piel al tratar de adivinar su comportamiento futuro. Tal vez eso era lo que más gustaba de ella, lo impredecible. No es que sea fan de los juegos de azar o cosas por el estilo, simplemente que en ella era... perfecto.

Pegó el rostro a la melena azabache de la chica e inhaló profundamente, nunca se causaría del rico aroma a tierra y flores silvestres, una loción un tanto extraño pero perfecto en conjunto. Era perfecto para ella y por consiguiente, para él también. Volvió a cerrar los ojos dispuesto a volver a dormir, Kira no había despertado por lo que iba a esperarla. No es que le resultara fastidioso, muy al contrario lo disfrutaría más que a nada. A punto de casi conciliar el sueño, un gruñido de amenaza le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe sólo para advertir como una mano cerrada en puño golpeaba su rostro con una fuerza titánica. Ni el fuerte golpe al frío suelo lo hizo procesar tal acontecimiento.

\- ¿¡Pero qué...?!- con una mano sobre su nariz ahora sangrante, alzó la vista, anonadado. Su compañera ni se había inmutado o mostraba signos de arrepentimiento, al contrario, tomó una posición sentada y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. El despreocupado bostezo la desperezo un poco, sólo para quitar las sábanas dejando al descubierto su desnudez y dirigirse al armario.

\- ¿¡Me estás jodiendo?! - gritó molesto y sorprendido a la vez. Algo a lo que por supuesto a Kira le traía sin cuidado.

Gremio sabertooth

Más de la mitad de los magos reían descontrolados mientras la otra parte incluso se burlaba de la actual pareja. Sting había ingresado con la nariz vendada con pequeñas manchas de sangre, no tuvieron que preguntar para adivinar quien fue su agresor. En este caso, agresora.

\- ¿Que sucedió anoche, Sting? - Olga Nanagia se había sentado en el taburete al lado de su compañero, a pesar de ser una persona seria, mostraba una sonrisa llena de burla. - ¿Fuiste demasiado brusco anoche? –

La indiscreta cuestión le hizo ganarse una mirada feroz, Sting sonrió de medio lado con un colmillo asomársele al exterior. - Al menos yo si tuve acción anoche, Nanagia. - Una vena saltó su frente ante el contraataque. Eso sí no se lo vio venir. Jill hizo acto de presencia al otro lado del rubio, observó su lesión unos segundos antes de contener una carcajada.

\- !Si vienes a burlarte mejor lárgate!

\- Adivinare, te encontrabas al lado de ella cuando pasó. - El comentario logró su atención total.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- La felina se encogió de hombros con una mirada divertida

\- Aprendí que los humanos criados en peligro constante poseen muy buenos reflejos, me bastó una semana para averiguar cómo no salir herida cada mañana.-Una gota de sudor bajó por su sien ante los recuerdos. Memorias que no debía recordar si no quería enfadarse. Sting puso los ojos en blanco, rogó con la mirada a la exceed por tan valiosa información. Ella le hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada. - No te diré. Es tu castigo por robar la inocencia de mi Kira. - Dejándolo con la boca abierta, saltó del taburete rumbo a los demás gatos.

Con desgana, recargo su brazo sobre la barra y recostó su cabeza sobre esta, mantuvo a mirada fija en la persona que tanto le daba vueltas la cabeza. Sentada en una de las mesas con Rogue, vistiendo uno de sus usuales prendas que dejaban al descubierto mucha piel, le irritaba de cierta manera que ella vistiese así pero luego recordaba las palabras de la felina.

\- "Si por ella fuese, andaría desnuda por el pueblo, es un logro ver como se viste sola"

Al principio creyó que exageraba pero las acciones imprudentes y atrevidas de la chica le hacían tomar esas palabras muy enserio. Al menos a estas alturas no tenía que preocuparse, sólo no le gustaba como los demás hombres la veían. Observó la parte superior de su compañera, un poco arriba del pecho izquierdo se vislumbraba una pequeña marca color blanca. La silueta de un destello de luz, esa era la forma del tatuaje sobre su piel. Algo que la marcaba como suya. Sonrió para sí mismo, del mismo modo, él poseía una pequeña espiral negra sobre su hombro derecho. La marca que significaba todo para ambos

* * *

La llamada de atención al gremio sembró un silencio en todos, un hombre de mediana edad, corpulento y canoso se dejó ver desde las escaleras del segundo piso, de estatura media y bigote blanco sobre su boca mostraba el debido respeto, los nuevos crearían que ese hombre era estricto y hasta malvado pero los llamados de alegría de sus subordinados le hizo perder esa imagen.

\- Hey, anciano ¿Donde te habías metido? - vociferó un chico moreno. El interpelado sonrió mostrando su Blanca y perfecta dentadura, deslizó su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón donde extrajo una pelota plateada. Con una gran velocidad la arrojó con fuerza hacia el chico atinándole justo en la cabeza.

\- ! ¿A quién llamas anciano, mocoso?! - su rostro se había crispado en furia y las venas le saltaban la frente.

\- Maestro, que bueno que regresó. ¿El Consejo le dio muchos problemas? - Rufus, con mucha más educación se dirigió a su superior.

\- Demasiado papeleo - Emitió un suspiro cansado.

Todos los presentes se tensaron cuando el anciano volvió a deslizar su mano en las bolsas del pantalón. ¿Ahora qué? El nuevo maestro de sabertooth podría ser un hombre adulto, pero se ofendía demasiado rápido respecto a su edad, lo que causaba que arrojara objetos contundentes a sus adversarios. Esperaron con cautela hasta que el maestro sacó una hoja doblada, varios presentes suspiraron de alivio.

\- Tengo un trabajo para ustedes, Sting, Rogue - ambos asintieron al instante. - Tengo entendido que se unieron nuevos integrantes, Kira y Jill. - la Maga levantó la vista hacia el anciano, clavó sus ojos en los suyos unos segundos hasta que él rompió la conexión - Ustedes también estarán involucradas, diríjanse a mi oficina en 5 minutos. - giró sobre sus talones antes de detenerse - Ah, y disculpen que no haya estado aquí cuando se unieron. Bienvenidas a Sabertooth - Alzó la mano en signo de paz al mismo tiempo que se alejaba a su despacho.

Una vez dentro, se sentó detrás de su escritorio acomodándose en la silla reclinable. Una joven chica entró casi al instante con una taza de té en la mano. - ¿Pasa algo, maestro? - puso la taza frente a él- Luce un poco alterado.

El hombre alzó la taza humeante, su mano tembló ligeramente antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo del líquido. - Que va, estoy bien - su sonrisa nerviosa delataba su estado.

La joven se preocupó ante el estado inusual de su jefe y volvió a preguntar. - ¿Está seguro que todo está bien? Se veía muy bien hasta hace unos segundos...

\- ¿No has visto a nuestra nueva integrante?

\- ¿Habla de Kira-san?

El anciano se abrazó a sí mismo sudando frío - Con sólo escuchar su nombre hace que me den escalofríos. ¿Ya viste sus ojos? Me causará pesadillas durante días - La chica palmeo su frente en vergüenza ante su propio maestro, el ver tan lamentable estado la hizo avergonzarse por lo ajeno. ¿Qué clase de maestro tenían ahora? Lo querían pero, a veces simplemente era tan inocente.

Con un resoplido palmeo la espalda del viejo a modo de confort. - Este bien, está bien. Recupérese antes que ellos vengan. - Otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ahora se hallaba en la esquina más oscura del lugar con un aura deprimente.

\- Si vuelvo a verlos mi corazón no lo soportará.

\- _Este viejo..._ \- pensó la bella chica cerrando la puerta cuando salió.

Minutos después, Sting y su grupo hizo acto de presencia en el despacho. El señor ya había recuperado la compostura y yacía sentado en su silla, esperó a que la puerta cerrara para comenzar a hablar.

\- Mis jóvenes...

\- ¿Qué clase de trabajo es? - La voz de Kira interrumpió yendo directo al grano.

Jill le pegó un pequeño zape en la cabeza ante tal falta de educación. - Debes respetar cuando alguien está hablando.

\- Hmmpf- bufo molesta tratando de componer su cabello, las garras de Jill habían logrado despeinarla un poco.

Su mayor carraspeó para llamar su atención y volver a hablar. - Ya que están apresurados, iré al grano. - Puso sobre la mesa la misma hoja blanca de hace un rato, se trataba de una carta. - Me ha llegado una petición del maestro de Fairy Tail, han pedido la presencia de los caza dragones para una misión especial.

\- ¿Qué clase de misión? - esta vez fue Rogue quien habló. - No me han dado muchos detalles pero se trata de la captura de información sobre Acnologia.

El nombre de su dragón hizo que prestará atención del todo, incluso avanzó un paso como arrebato.

\- ¿Que quieren con él? - su voz salió con una inevitable nota de hostilidad en ella.

\- Como he mencionado, sólo buscan información vital de su existencia. Nada hostil. - aclaró mirándola directo a los ojos. A pesar de su escena anterior, su voz salió moderada y llena de autoridad. Sting avanzó hasta ella posando una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Aceptaremos el trabajo, de todas formas igual estamos interesados en ello. - Tenía razón, tanto él como Rogue tenían muchas ganas de saber sobre el gran rey dragón, sabía que Kira mantenía una relación familiar con él pero se trataba de una misión inofensiva. Sólo información. No causaría nada ir a investigar un poco.

Una vez serenada y convencida, Kira aceptó ser de ayuda para sus magos menos preferido. Fairy tail. Claro que estamos hablando de los únicos magos que conocía aparte de Sabertooth, era comprensible para ella su recelo ante su presencia. Los miembros de su equipo la habían convencido a regañadientes que con su sensible y desarrollado olfato les sería más fácil, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que ella reconocía de memoria el olor del dragón.

* * *

Se sentía ligeramente incómoda. Parados frente a la puerta del gremio más fuerte y escandalozo de Fiore, los 6 llamaban un poco la atención por su llegada. Habían atendido muy rápido el mensaje y partido al instante. Mirajane Strauss les dio la bienvenida instandolos a entrar sin pena, el maestro Makarov ya los esperaba junto a sus jóvenes chicos. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Levi y los exceed saludaron con entusiasmo ante sus colegas.

\- Parece que Alberit se tomó muy enserio el aviso de "Urgente" - sonrió divertido el pequeño anciano.

Sting sonrió posando su mano detrás de la nuca. - Es muy responsable, yo no podría con tanto.

\- ¿Es por eso que desististe de tu cargo? Fue demasiado para ti ¿no es así? - Natsu contenía la risa poniendo sus manos sobre la boca.

\- Y al principio alardeabas sobre eso - Happy le siguió de la misma forma. Una vena saltó en su frente en molestia

\- !Callense! No pueden saber porque deje el cargo.

\- Así es, ustedes no podrían con tanto papeleo y responsabilidades tampoco - Lector salió en defensa de su amigo. Al contrario de ayudarlo, todos se rieron de la situación. Sólo le quedó refunfuñar enojado ante las risas.

A su lado, Kira no comprendía del todo la gracia del asunto, pero sobre todas las cosas le molestaba la burla hacia su compañero. Emitió un suave gruñido de amenaza que fue enmudecido por las risas. Al cabo de unos segundos, las cosas se calmaron y Lucy notó algo interesante sobre el hombro derecho de Sting.

\- Tu también tienes una... - inconscientemente alzó el brazo para tocarlo y fue interrumpida de forma inmediata. Kira la afianzó de la muñeca a centímetros de la piel del rubio, la miró de forma amenazante asustando a más de uno.

\- No te atrevas a tocarlo - gruñó mostrando los colmillos. Lucy tragó en seco.

\- Hey - Natsu correspondió al gruñido con otro más fuerte. Kira soltó su agarre al notar que la rubia se alejaba.

\- Está bien, Kira - el mago de luz trató en vano de tranquilizarla tomando su mano. Ella mantenía la mirada fija en la pobre chica que parecía temerle.

\- Lo-lo siento. - Natsu había avanzado frente a ella cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo.

\- Hey, Hey. ¿Qué sucede? - intervino Gray con seriedad. El ambiente se había cargado en tensión alrededor de los Dragon Slayers, todos se mostraban alertas y curiosos ante tal hostilidad de la reciente miembro de Sabertooth. Rogue tuvo que dar su explicación ante el silencio de los protagonistas de la escena.

\- Disculpen, quizá muchos no lo sepan pero la marca de Unión es algo de suma importancia para nosotros. Nadie ajeno a ella puede tocarla, eso significaría una confrontación con quien la hizo. - Observó a Lucy y Natsu. En una rápida mirada, notó una marca carmesí sobre el pecho de esta. - Natsu debería saberlo, Lucy-san. Quizá no te lo dijo porque no había posibles amenazas ante ella, pero se trata de algo casi sagrado para un Dragon Slayer.

Lucy boqueo sorprendida, jamás imagino que esa marca tuviera un significado de tanta magnitud. Tocó su pecho donde yacía la pequeña llama roja y miro a Kira con expresión arrepentida.

\- Perdona, yo no sabía ...

\- Por supuesto que no lo sabías - interrumpió sin dejarla terminar. La rubia bajó la mirada completamente apenada. Jill tocó su pierna para desviar su atención, algo que de nuevo fue en vano. Desde que vio a la chica por primera vez no le agradó, no sabía bien la razón, pero el simple hecho de verla la irritaba. El maestro que se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento carraspeo logrando que todos le mirasen.

\- Calmemos un poco las cosas. Está claro que el asunto de las uniones entre caza dragones es un tema no muy estudiado, apenas y sabemos la poca información que nos brindan los libros. Ustedes, al ser criados por dragones saben un poco más de ello, sin embargo aún se trata de algo complicado y difícil de entender, sin mencionar que las reacciones de cada uno es completamente diferente. Quisiera enterarme más de ello en otra ocasión, pero justo ahora deben partir a la misión que les asigne.

"Como todos sabrán, se ha querido averiguar de la existencia de Zeref, el mago oscuro más poderoso que haya existido. Sin embargo poco se sabe de ello, en primer lugar, quisiera un poco más de información sobre que tan relevante y cierta es la teoría sobre Acnologia. Según nuestros antepasados, se trata del primer caza dragones de la historia, lo que lógicamente sería un humano, pero desconocemos realmente el cómo se transformó en lo que hoy es. Un dragón. Lo que dice en muchas leyendas es que Zeref está implicado en ello. Lo más probable es que él mismo haya transformado a ese hombre en un dragón. Claro que sólo es una teoría improbable."

"Y de esto trata lo que les encargué. Quiero que investiguen lo más que puedan de esto, se que los mando casi a ciegas pero por esa misma razón quiero que Sabertooth los acompañe. Sé de la conexión que la señorita tiene con él y quisiera que cooperara en esto." - Dirigió su mirada a Kira que se encontraba de un humor poco cooperativo. El hecho de meterse en la vida de su padre la molestaba. Para ella, él es y siempre fue un dragón. Nada más.

Ni siquiera confiaba lo suficiente en Fairy Tail para aceptar por sí sola. Fueron Sting y los demás quienes insistieron diciéndole que querían saber más sobre él, incluso de la extraña relación que ella y la bestia compartían. Al principio se comportó reacia a aceptar pero quería verlo, incluso si la había amenazado de no buscarlo hasta que se volviera más fuerte, quería más respuestas. ¿Quién llegaría por ella en su momento? ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

Esas y otras cuestiones era lo único que la mantenía ahí parada, la única razón por la que asintió y aceptó buscar pistas de su criador.

Aún con un poco de tensión entre los integrantes del grupo, ambos tomaron sus cosas de viaje y partieron hacia una isla lejana, donde según investigaciones recientes se habían encontrado rastros del dragón negro.

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que hiciste? - cuestionó la primera maestra con rara seriedad. - Mentirle a un gremio aliado puede traer problemas.

\- Sólo ella nos sería de gran ayuda para esto, según tus investigaciones, si Acnologia tiene algo que ver con Zeref, es cuestión de tiempo para saber cómo detenerlo. Al menos saber por qué y cómo fue posible mantenerla viva. Esa chica nos traerá varias respuestas, es sólo cuestión de tiempo. - Mantenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, incluso así se notaban las arrugas de preocupación en su frente. Claro que no pasó desapercibido por el espíritu.

\- Rezo porque todo salga bien.

\- Por eso, y porque valga la pena el riesgo. No quiero a mis mocosos muertos. La pequeña rubia sonrió

\- Eso no pasará, estás hablando del gremio más poderoso de Fiore. Hablamos de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**¡Al fin! Acabo de terminar las correcciones y creo no me quedó tan mal. ^_^. Disfruté bastante el hacer este capítulo y reí mucho al imaginarme las escenas cómicas. Espero que tanto como yo les guste. **

**Gracias a los lectores que comentan me hacen muy feliz y me animan a continuar más seguido. :,) . Obviamente leo todos los mensajes y trato de responderlos pero aveces prefiero agradecerles junto a un capítulo. Así evitaría una explosión masiva xD, se bien lo que se siente querer leer una historia y esperar días y semanas por un capitulo, si, es horrible pero aveces vale mucho la pena. Sin más que decir espero de corazón haber transmitido todo lo que quería de este capítulo y en su momento tendrán el siguiente. :3 **

**Por favor, comenten que les pareció este capitulo, bueno, malo, ahi se va. **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
